


What if you called the wrong number

by NeverBeenACorpse



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: A bit depressive but gets better, Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Discovering Kinks, Dominant Armitage Hux, Down on his luck!Hux, Drunk Kylo Ren, Kylo is nice but oblivious, M/M, Not Beta Read, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Primal sub Kylo, Prostitution, Read at Own Risk, Sex Toys, Sugar Daddy, Sugar Daddy!Kylo, prostitute!Hux, prostitution talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2019-11-16 02:50:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 24,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18086033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeverBeenACorpse/pseuds/NeverBeenACorpse
Summary: Kylo might be a bit drunk. Just a bit. Also, he is a successful artist with way too much money, and Hux is a newly fired businessman with no hope of getting a new job soon enough. Money is dwindling and he's just trying to survive, and then, his phone rings. In the middle of the night.Things take a turn he really couldn't imagine.





	1. Red wine is a pain

**Author's Note:**

> Vala411 gave me a sexy prompt and I'm a sucker for those and wrote like 8k words in a day or two. Added a bit dom/sub tones as Hux gets his shit together and I tried to model the currency after US dollars, but I'm in Sweden and our money isn't as potent so - I just guessed, like, what amount was 'enough' and what was 'too much' and just went with it.  
> First chapter might be a bit depressive but Hux gets the good times soon enough.

Tonight wasn’t a good night. Kylo sat on his futon and had just spilled wine on his robe. Red wine. Of course.

Today hadn’t been good either, so of course it’s gonna end like this. He had several other robes, even som that where even more expensive, but this one just had a certain feel to it. He’d even been choosing between his drinks for quite a while, so he had no real culprit other then himself.

He stood up, placed the almost empty glass on the side-table and took his robe off as he walked towards the bathroom accessibly only from his bedroom. That’s where he kept his dirty clothes, because it was easier to just toss them across the bathroom then to try and collect them after he undressed each night. Kylo might be incredibly particular about his art and sense of style, but when it came to tidying up he was a bit of a mess.

Then again, he could afford home cleaning, so what did it matter. His mother would cuss him out if she ever set foot in his apartment unannounced, but that wouldn’t happen. The staff in the reception where far too strikt to allow anything like that without Kylo’s approval beforehand. Not least since they already knew how he felt about his family, after Kylo’d given them quite a few extra dollars to act like he was on an extended vacation when his mother had threatened to come by.

He got into the bedroom, robe in his hands, and tossed the piece of fabric across the bedroom, trying and failing to get it to the basket. Instead it unfurled and sailed to the floor just inside the bathroom, as if to add another disaster to the already shitty day.

He’d been working in his art gallery earlier, an unusual occurrence since there was always a few people milling around, but sometimes it was inspiring to not be alone. It was also a great publicity stunt; people would come if they knew they could see him work, or just see him in general. Poe was still teasing him about it; how the cute people would ogle him as he was lost in his work, and how he’d happily set Kylo up with a few of his ‘groupies’ just for the fun of it.

Then Kylo spotted the tub in his bathroom, and his thoughts singled in.

Maybe he’d run a bath? He had the tub, a big and luxurious one, but he rarely used it at all. When he walked over to it, and bent down to reach the knobs, he became suddenly aware of how much he’d actually drank; he barely wobbled as he walked, but when he tried to bend down he almost lost balance for a moment, and had a hard time figuring out which knob was the hot water one.

After a bit of staring, he realised he was looking at them upside down, and that’s why the water wasn’t getting warmer; it was the wrong side. Or, he was looking at it from the wrong angle. Whatever.

A thought went through his mind to just… get in the tub anyway. Then he remembered that he was still wearing boxers. It wasn’t a good thing to get them wet, as they where supposed to be dry. That was an important part. They where Dry Clothes™ and should continue to be dry. Maybe except for when they where being washed. Yeah that made sense. And a tub was made to wash people; he could wash boxers too. What’s the difference?

All in all, the conclusion he got to was; no worries, just get in the tub. But that was a bad idea. The still ice cold water hadn’t been warmed up by the small amount of hot water Kylo’d managed to conjure up, and he hand’t managed to anticipate that, which sent his body into a slight chock as he sat down ass first, and also, dick second.

It was cold, and he didn’t like it.

But it gave him a bit of a reality-check, or managed to sober him up somewhat. So now he was just miserable, standing in his way too big bathroom with water running into the tub at a lazy pace because he hadn’t turned the knob properly, and his boxers where drenched in cold, cold water.

First; undress. The soaking pair landed right next to the laundry box. Whatever. Second; shower. Instant hot water, pure bliss until it became way too hot, way too quickly, as he’d only turned on the heat, and the blender was way too effective. Third; turn off the damn bath tub. He wasn’t going to take a bath, he barely liked bathing at all, and after the first attempt he’d been quite turned off the idea.

There was still wine left in the living room, though. He walked over and was about to sit down when he realised that the spilled wine had managed to not get only on his robe, but also on his sofa.

In a misguided fit of frustration, he drowned the rest of the wine, got his phone, and was about to dial Poe. Just, he had a hard time finding the right letter under which ‘Poe’ was listed, so he went to some random letters and looked them through.

No Poe. But something else, maybe? A contact stuck out, and Kylo had a bad time remembering why. Something about it was different, but the word ‘Escort’ was in the name, and suddenly it was dialing.

Fuck.

He was still dripping water everywhere, so he couldn’t put the phone to his ear. His hair would drip on it and it would die mid conversation and that would be the worst. So he put it on speaker and held it out as far from his body as he could, hoping it would help.

 

~*~

 

Hux sat with his head in his hands, bent over his desktop and just didn’t know what to do. The cat, Millicent, had gotten her portion of food for the day, which she’d gratefully eaten, but Hux knew her body language too well to not see that she didn’t like it. It was one of the cheapest brand he could find that wasn’t only saw-dust filling or something equally bad, and even as she’d wrinked her nose at it the first week, she’d understood that nothing else was coming, and chomped it down like anything else.

But Hux could see that she wasn’t really happy about it. Which was one of the last nails in his mental coffin; he could handle being down and being hungry, but Millie was his whole world, and seeing her this disillusioned was just too much. She’d come up to him and mewled very softly, reminding him of the time and that he’d, again, missed her dinner, and that wasn’t like her. When he’d been employed, she’d walked like a queen up to him, demanding his full attention and giving nothing until she had the type of food she herself had chosen. He’d happily obliged, giving her the option to choose which can to open, getting something for himself, then taking a pause form his work to cuddle with her in front of the tv.

So much had changed in the last few years, and in the least few months, it had changed again. But that was life, wasn’t it; bringing you up and dragging you down and giving you nothing to hope for when you reached the bottom.

This evening, he’d gotten turned down for another job; he was over-qualified and they had no spots open for someone of his skills. But if he wanted to do some work for free, they’d happily give him an respectably amount of exposure, at least within their own company. A weak promise, Hux knew it; a simple way to get free manpower without giving anything real in return, because they sure as hell wouldn’t go out of their way to spread the word about his qualities. No matter the quality of his work, he’d still get nothing, and no one else would actually hire him.

You can’t feed your cat with exposure.

Millie mewled softly from her place on the bed, and Hux turned over to see her staring at him with eyes that seemed to read his mind, or at least his mood. Like if she was asking him what was wrong, can I do something, are you okey? But what could he answer? He wasn’t okey, there was nothing any of them could do, and everything seemed to be wrong ever since Hux had introduced that new technology to mr Snoke. He’d thought his job would have been more manageable, which was in a twisted way true, as Snoke soon had realised that he’d rather surround himself with top notch technology then human subordinates.

No matter how loyal Hux had been, how hard he’d worked or how much he’d done for the company, as soon as his position was able to be digitalised, he was out. A meagre sum had been payed for ending the contract early, and it had been enough for two months rent and food, and even as Hux had been disillusioned by the sudden dismissal, he’d had high hopes for another career waiting just around the corner.

No such thing had happened, and he’d been woefully unprepared for what was waiting for him as an unemployed and educated person in this city. His vision of everyone wanting him and his skills where correct; the problem was that no one was prepared to pay for them.

He was sinking deeper down this dark hole in his mind, not even leaving his chair to seek comfort with Millie, when a shrill noice made him jump and Millie to run out into the living room.

His phone was ringing. Hux stared at it; it was too late for any employer to be calling, at least no serious one, and there had been quite a few salespersons calling because of his former lifestyle, but even them wouldn’t call this late. Right?

Then again, he wasn’t about to chance it, and after a few signals he unlocked the phone.

 

“This is Armitage Hux, who am I talking to?”

At first he didn’t hear anything else then some background noise, but then he almost dropped the phone at the volume of the callers voice.

“THAT’S A WEIRD NAME FOR AN ESCORT SERVICE.”

It wasn’t only loud, but sounded strange; like the person was shouting from a distance, but the voice was impressive enough to carry more then enough.

Hux just stared at the phone for a moment, trying to collect his thoughts and understand what he’d just heard, when the person started ‘speaking’ again.

“SORRY I JUST… I’M WET.”

“Uh… good for you?”

“NO I… CAN YOU HEAR ME?”

“Yeah, very well. You’re quite loud.” Hux was holding the phone in front of him, even as it weren’t on speaker, because it was loud enough to not be a problem.

“SORRY… I mean sorry. I’m wet and this is… the phone is new.”

“Good for you.”

“Yeah, like I got this from… the store, you know, that store, just a month ago. It’s really new. Like the iPhone… 58 or something.”

“Oh wow.” Hux had been waiting for the release ever since they announced it a few months back, but then disaster hit and he’d been unable to even imagine owning one.

“Yeah. So do you do things?”

“Uh… What things?”

“Like doms and such… you know, whips.”

Hux paused for a moment, thinking back to how the conversation started. This was obviously a wrong number incident, but the person on the other end seemed to want something, and if they had an iPhone 58 already, when it’d barely been released a month ago… They where probably loaded.

Drunk, rich and desperate, by the sound of it. Hux wasn’t really an opportunist, but desperate times…

“Depends. What are you offering?”

“I dont know… like, one thousand?”

Hux made a noice he couldn’t conceal. He’d been prepared for a few hundred at most, and almost ready to get into details just at the thought of barely being able to pay rent another month, or at least entertain the idea. But his thoughts where interrupted by the person talking again.

“Okey okey… sorry, I don’t know… never done this before. But like, ten thousand? For one, at least? Like… for tonight?”

Hux sat in chock for a brief moment. Apparently the person seemed to think he’d been displeased, and the sound had been negative? Like Hux had huffed at him and his ludicrous amount of money and he’d just instantly raised it by 10? Either this person was completely clueless and drunk, or completely clueless and drunk and rich as fuck, and Hux wasn’t really sure how to continue this conversation. He’d entertained the idea for a moment, sure; he’d been struck by the idea to walk the streets, as it already felt like he was showing it all only to be used and thrown out, but he’d never seriously thought of it.

But that amount of money… that was enough for at least a month less to worry about, with all bills paid and all food bought. At least.

He cleared his throat and entertained the idea for a moment longer.

“Do you have that in cash?”

“Uh….” The voice seemed to drift off, and some background noice was back, like the person was rummaging or walking around. “Wait…”

For a moment, Hux was left with his own thoughts. He thought of the implications; the person had mentioned whips. He’d seen those in adult stores, and guessed it wouldn’t be too hard to handle. If the person really was drunk, maybe they’d fall asleep before they could demand anything else, and then Hux could just creep out and never think of it again. His local travel-pass was still valid, so that wouldn’t be much of a problem. He had pepper spray in case things went awry, and he’d make sure he was paid before anything else. Before he even set foot inside.

Probably that would be a deal-breaker. Getting paid before delivering was just bad business, so it wouldn’t work out anyway. This person would demand some type of proof, or pictures, or whatever before paying, and Hux would refuse, hang up and never again think of it. Because it’s only a dream, those amounts of money just being paid up front. Even a rich and spoiled kid wouldn’t fall for that.

His phone pinged again, and he looked down. The economy-app had a notification. With surprisingly steady hands he clicked on it, and pushed in his personal code, and viewed the sum that had been sent to him.

10.000. More money then he’d ever received in a single transaction since he got fired. More money then he’d made doing odd jobs. He heard a voice in the background, and managed to get out a “Wait” to get it quiet, while he logged into his bank. Checking his account on his phone, he saw the same amount he knew he had left for the month, plus 10.000. Ten thousand. Just like that.

He got his laptop up, logged into that as well, double-checked his bank, and yes, it was the same there. 10.000 extra, just like that. No… demands, no pictures, no details. Just… money. From nowhere.

“… And if you can, like, do that, that’s worth more right? No worries, I can… I can double it, just if you do that, and, you know…”

The voice and the surroundings made their way into Hux consciousness again, and he cleared his throat, sat up straight and brought the phone to his face again.

“That’s good. Are you seeking someone with a penis?”

“Oh fuck… yeah, yeah, like the size doesn’t matter, like, I’m good anyway, or do you need more for that?”

“That’s fine. What’s your adress?”

As Hux wrote the adress down, he got the first flash of insecurity. Was he really doing this? But the person continued.

“I’d like someone… can I make demands? I think a redhead would be nice… wait…”

Hux felt his cheeks flush at the mention of his own hair colour, and then his phone made another ping. He saw the same app flash up, turned to his laptop, refreshed the page, and true, another thousand in the bank. The person spoke some nonsense in Hux’s ear, and he just cut it off.

“That’s good. Do you have your own equipment?”

“Oh shit. Maybe… wait…”

Some more background sounds, fading away, like the person was walking about in another room, but after a while they came back. Some more background sounds, and another notification from Hux’s phone. This time he didn’t even check it.

“There’s a story like a block away, I think… 24/7 so they’re open, they have stuff. I don’t have a collar.”

“That’s okey. I’ll be an extra half hour for that.”

“Sure, no worries… I can send more…?”

“That’s okey. Message me any demand or interests you have, of equipment or service. I’ll be with you in one and a half hour.”

“This is my first time you know…”

“You said that. Please be dressed properly before I arrive. I’ll see you soon.”

Hux ended the call without listening to what the person answered, and stared at his computer screen for a bit longer. He closed the page, opened up a new one, logged in again and saw that the amount he’d gotten was now up to 13.000. 10 for even taking the call, 1 for being a redhead, 2 for equipment. Without any demands from the buyer, or any proof of service.

Who had that amount to just throw around? Who in their right mind sent that amount of money to a strangers number, without even checking if they where calling the right place? If Hux just didn’t go, what would happen? This wasn’t even legal, so surely they couldn’t even sue…?

But then again. There was probably more where this came from. Maybe he wouldn’t get into trouble for just keeping it, but still, this was an opportunity for making more money then even his old job had paid him. And they had requested a redhead with a penis… and Hux was one of those.

He didn’t know what the collar would be for though, why they’d brought that up. But he wasn’t about to question it. He had pepper spray, it was one night only, he’d already gotten more then he could even dream of demanding, with the possibility of getting more. They’d sounded so uncertain, and Hux was good at driving a deal, so the possibility of even more money making its way to his account was not that unlikely.

Hux closed his eyes. It was only one night. He could handle whatever was thrown at him. He could do this. He could demand money for every single action he made. And when he checked the location, it wasn’t even that far. He might have passed the story they’d suggested once or twice.

Gathering his things, giving Millie an extra scoop of food and a pat on the head as she made an uncertain noise, he grabbed his jacket and headed out.

 

~*~

 

Kylo looked at the phone and the wet fingerprints on it. Stared at it, for longer then would ever be necessary. The screen was black and the call had ended long ago, but he still stood there. Thinking, at least trying to, but the haze of the wine was still holding him captive and he had trouble focusing his thoughts to his feelings.

He didn’t feel bad though. Not at all. He’d done something weird, something spontaneous, and he knew he was like that, so thinking that paying for sex would never happen would have been more absurd. He didn’t particularly agree, like how some friends where on about it, but he’d always been curious. Who wasn’t? That’s probably why the number was in his phone. He didn’t remember doing it, but Poe had his passcode, so it might have been him. Would be just like him, to pull a stunt like that. Well, if he thought Kylo would curse him for it, he was apparently dead wrong this time.

Also, had he paid too much? Maybe. He couldn’t get the math into his head, but he knew he could throw money around him sometimes, but as long as he could afford it what was the harm? Thinking about what he’d paid gave him a headache, so he stopped. They said they where coming, and that’s the important part.

Also, what was the last part. Something about getting dressed? At least appropriately. Kylo smiled as he threw the phone on the sofa, because his mind was reeling at the possibilities… all the stuff he had but never actually used. Shit Poe had gotten him as ‘gifts’, or just for fun, and stuff that had just… made its way into his wardrobe in some way. He had no idea how, but had kept them, mostly because they weren’t awful and he had the space. His artwork was selling for record amounts, with no indication of slowing down, and had kept the pace for years now. Even after he’d been declared out of style by at least two big art critics. Showed what they knew.

He emptied the few drawers on the bed, ogled the dildo that bounced up towards his pillows, but controlled himself. Though he did place it on his night stand, just in case.

 

~*~

 

The store was intimidating. More then Hux’d ever thought it would be. Being surrounded by dicks in all sizes and colours and shapes, and things that he had no idea what they would be good for, and the naked models staring at him from the packages, was a feeling he really couldn’t anticipate.

There was at least two other people in the shop, both keeping to themselves, even though Hux could swear he could feel one of them checking him out when he turned his back. Maybe because he looked as lost as he felt, maybe because he’d dressed in his tight jeans, maybe because he was staring at random stuff for a moment before realising that it was another dildo and quickly turning away. He had no idea what he was looking for, and no idea how to find it, and as he continued to walk deeper into the store, he found more and more weird things and it was a bit overwhelming.

At most, he’d been looking at these things online. He’d even bought one or two, when he had the means for it. Always with discreet packaging and delivery, of course, because no one had any business knowing his business. So standing here, close to midnight, was indeed a new kind of feeling.

He was a bit proud though when he managed to not scream when someone beside him touched his shoulder.

“Looking for something particular?”

The store clerk, apparently sensing his incredible discomfort, had walked up to him. He seemed like just a regular guy, except that he worked here. Hux nodded softly.

“A… collar?”

He hated that it sounded like a question, but nothing to do about that now. He stretched his back and looked the clerk right in the eyes.

The clerk smiled knowingly in return. “Yeah, I know it. Over here.”

Just a few steps away, Hux was met by a wall of leather and chains, hanging and suspended and formed to look like things Hux had no idea existed. A few masks got his eye first; they seemed to be masks, and some had dog ears, some had zippers for the mouth and eyes and some where just completely black but for a few holes over the nose-part.

“Looking for some puppy play, eh? Those are handmade and real leather. Touch them.”

And he did. The fabric was firm but the insides where still soft, almost tempting. There was something uniquely fascinating with them; Hux saw the dog eared one, and another like it, among the many versions of masks, where some where cheap plastic and others where like the dog eared ones. But his personal fascination aside, he was here for a reason, and as he turned to check out the collars and leashes among all the other leather and chain-creations, there was a moment where he felt like he might drown.

“Pretty eh? No bitch is going to resist these beauties, over here. Real handiwork, works well with different sizes, and this matching leash right here… Maybe you’d want something a bit slicker, to fit your tiny neck?”

“No. It’s not for me.”

“Ah, no worries. But if you want to switch roles, this is perfect…”

The clerk continued to talk about the different kinds and showing off a few different versions, and Hux listened, but only halfheartedly. The words had come so naturally; the collar was not for him. He hadn’t really thought about it, but it did make sense; the person had seemed to need his permission, and as he was looking these over, the thought of leading a person in them was tantalising.

Which lead to the second realisation; Hux had no idea who or what this person was or looked like. He didn’t even know the first thing about them; not their looks, not their gender, not their genitals… other then their voice, barely, and the fact that they could throw money around with no care, Hux one nothing about them.

And yet he was on his way to potentially fuck them. Or get fucked by them.

Hux choose a very expensive pair of collar and leash with a few different whips, including lube, condoms and some other beginners toys, and he noticed that the clerk had quickly dismissed the other waiting costumers to handle Hux’s order. It was a big one, and Hux even got a discreet and sturdy bag for free, and still he didn’t go over the allotted budget that had been assigned for this.

Even if all else failed, the money was still in his account, and the toys could be disinfected or just thrown out. Hux wasn’t the one to pay for them, not with his own money, so what did it matter? If he did this right, maybe there would be more? Who knew.

It wasn’t far to the building in which his unknown caller had sent him to, but as soon as Hux got inside the doors, he realised that he was way out of his depth. He was used to fancy places and his former boss had lived in a building with a reception, but this wasn’t a workday kind of visitation. Hux was here in the middle of the night, carrying a bag of sex-toys, and he realised that he had no idea what name he was looking for.

He hadn’t even asked for their damn name!


	2. Meeting Mr Ren

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A nervous Hux makes his way into the lair of a very wealthy benefactor... who's more handsome then he ever thought they would be

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :D

The outer doors hadn’t been locked, but now Hux was standing frozen in the spot right inside them, looking at the elevator before him and the display of names and businesses on the wall beside it. It would be bad enough to guess his way to the right floor, knocking on doors or purely guessing, but for some reason there was still a person behind the reception desk. Who where eying Hux with a discreet side-eye, which unnerved Hux more then he’d admit.

“Are you here for mr Ren?”

The voice was soft but carried well, and Hux thought that maybe his surprise visit wasn’t all that spontaneous. Either this Ren had many midnight visitations, or they’d actually had the foresight to call in his arrival. Or, worst case scenario; it wasn’t the right person. Hux had no way of knowing. For all he knew, this was some elaborate prank, or a fever dream, or something even worse. But then again, except for Millicent, what else did he have to loose?

“Yes, I am.”

The receptionist nodded. “Top floor, to the right. Please enjoy.”

As Hux walked to the elevator, he wondered if the receptionist could see the contents of his bag, or if they just knew. He resisted the temptation to side eye them, because even if the pleasantries where pointed, either way, it was a correct assumption. He’d be pleased if he did enjoy this, but otherwise, at least his client would get enjoyment out of tonight. Hux might not be a very experienced prostitute, but he was sure he’d put as much hard work into this appointment as he’d do any other. Hopefully.

As the elevator took him up through the numerous floors, a sense of panic softly set in. What if this was a mistake, a grave and horrible mistake? What if the money wasn’t worth it? What if…? But then the elevator doors opened, and Hux stepped out, to the right, and found himself facing a tall, dark-haired and muscular man dressed in little more then lingerie.

“Hey babe. Heard you where coming up here. You’re even prettier then I imagined.”

Once again this night, Hux was practically handfallen. He wasn’t sure what he’d expected. Maybe to find some old or lonely outcast desperate for some company, or some hidden away middle-aged spouse desperate to get something out of the last days alone at home. But to find someone who literally had his mouth water at the sight of them wasn’t what he’d expected, especially not in that outfit. They surely knew how to make an entrance, and how to make it explicitly obvious that this wasn’t about anything else then sex.

Especially since they eyed him up with eyes that just told of raw desire, and Hux wondered if he’d ever been viewed that way. Not that he’d noticed, at least, and that was a type of look-over that you didn’t miss.

“Are you the one that called for… uh, service? A redhead with a… ah…”

The stare that caught his eyes where intense and dark, and Hux wondered for a moment if this desire truly was directed at him. It was uncanny, because it really felt like this person was attracted to him, to Hux and his body, which wasn’t a common occurrence for Hux. He had been desired, and previous partners sure had showed interest, but it was more common that he’d connect with them on an intellectual level. He didn’t go out of his way to appear sexy or even sexual in his style; he was just another hardworking businessman, making a living. Or had been, at least.

But this look, these hungry eyes eating his whole body bit by bit, had him flustered and questioning why he’d never done anything like this earlier, if it felt like this.

“I could just get those clothes off you right here and get down on you in the middle of the corridor, baby…”

“Lets not. Can I please come in?” Being curt and direct was a typical way of handling unexpected situations for Hux, so of course he’d sound like a typical white-collar snob even when presented with a solicitation for semi-public oral. He almost backtracked his statement, but this mr Ren reacted before he had a chance, by stepping back and holding up the door for him.

Hux didn’t even look at them when he entered the apartment. Mostly because he was more nervous then he ever remember being, and he didn’t want mr Ren to notice that.

As the sound of the door closing, Hux swallowed down a moment of panic, but mr Ren didn’t do anything untoward. They walked around Hux, probably eying him, until they where standing face to face again, though with some distance. And as soon as Hux dared meet mr Ren’s eyes, they got down to their knees in front of him.

“Damn you’re pretty… are your pubes the same as your hair?”

“That’s not a very decent question to ask of a new accuentence, is it?”

“No… sorry. Are you going to punish me now?”

Hux looked down at this strange person, who seemed to just sit on their knees and now they where looking up at him through their eyelashes at the mention of punishment. He didn’t understand this at all.

“First things first. What may I call you?”

“Kylo, him. Can I call you babe? Are you going to leash me and spank me now? Fuck, that would be hot…”

Kylo, then. Apparently the ‘mr’ part wasn’t only because of his status, and as this Kylo seemed to wander off into his own mind palace, Hux took a moment to look him over. And immediately noticing that his barely contained cock was beginning to sport quite the erection under those lacy black panties.

Kylo was dressed in mostly lacy underwear-like things; panties that covered his cock and probably some of his ass, stockings that seemed to dig in too deep in his thighs and one of them had rolled down over his knee, and over it all was a top that clearly was made for someone with bigger breasts.

“Are those clothes yours?”

Hux realised a little too late that he might not be in a position to ask such a thing; he didn’t ye know this Kylo Ren, and he had no idea of what kind of things he’d expect from an escort. For all Hux knew he’d be gravely insulted by that sentence and demand his money back before throwing Hux out head first.

Kylo turned to look Hux right in his eyes, which had Hux’s world stop for a moment, but then he turned his eyes down and seemed to push his chest out, or at least the position made his body stand even more exposed. Hux could see a glimpse of his cock, at most of his bare neck. It was a sight he wasn’t sure he’d ever seen before; someone that was apparently so comfortable with exposing themselves, showing these vulnerable and sexualised parts of them self off to a stranger, just became they’d talked on the phone for a moment.

It made Hux raise his chin a bit higher, at the feeling of power that came over him. But he held tight, because whatever he was feeling, this wasn’t really about him.

“Not really… you dont like it?”

“Uh…” Hux cleared his throat. “I… uh, I do. They’re… you’re very pretty. Sexy.”

Kylo didn’t change his posture, but for his head and eyes, so that he could meet Hux’s eyes again, now with a particular gleam that had Hux bound; he forced himself to stand still, to await orders or some kind of guidance, but he wanted to act. He just didn’t know what he wanted to do. The options where so many; he could kiss him, or just push him down and straddle him, or maybe just pull his panties down and suck his swelling cock? Or would any of that be faux-pas? He didn’t know what to do, how to act, and even with the thoughts running in his head he wasn’t sure what he really wanted. So he stood still, his back straight and the bag of supplies at his feet, along with this weird, rich man.

“What do I call you, pretty redhead?”

Fuck. Hux had not thought about that at all. Should he leave his real name with this strange, strange person? Should he trust this man enough to give him his first, or last, name? Would that be enough, or too much? What if something happened or this person snapped and then he’d have Hux’s information at the tip of his fingers…

But then again, Hux had already received payment from him. Not only would that give this man access to his number, but also his full name and probably bank-number. So this Kylo should already know his full name, or at least easily be able to check it up. So really, there’s was no point in hiding, was there? Also, coming up with a name or nickname for himself on such short notice would be almost impossible, so the hell with it. What did he really have to lose?

“Hux. Mister is fine as well.”

As Kylo smiled, Hux realised what he’d really and what might be the implications of it. He’d thought about giving out his pronouns, as Kylo’d done, but it had sounded way beyond what he had anticipated. and that smile Kylo gave him wasn’t at all what he’d intended to get. It was lewd, which had Hux hot and bothered in moments, when he’d only ment his presentation as common pleasantry. But as he thought about it, he noticed that he didn’t really mind, which was an interesting thought. He didn’t have such interests, and had never pursued them, for many reasons. Work usually got in the way for personal relationships, and while he did enjoy a casual lay as any other, most of them was just that; casual. No need to ruin a good thing by trying to experiment with things he didn’t really understand.

And yet, here he was. With a dark-haired beauty before him, on their knees, lewdfully smiling at the thought of calling him ‘mister’. But once again; this wasn’t about Hux. He was here because he got paid, and no matter the work, he’d do it good enough so that he’d be able to feel pride over it. As he always did. Just because it was sexual didn’t mean he could ignore the quality of the services he’d supply.

Just that he didn’t really know how to supply those services, or what they might be, which would be a problem if Kylo thought that Hux would be the one to lead, or instigate something.

“I, uh… do you want to do anything? I mean, what do you want to do?”

“So polite… I’m still a bit drunk. Ruined my sofa, so I should be punished, right?”

“Uh… In which way?”

“Just fuck me up, I don’t know! What do you usually do?”

“At most, oral? At least without a condom, but I could top you if you like…?”

That got a different response from Kylo, who just stared at Hux. For a moment, nothing was said, and Hux had no idea what might be the reason for this. What else was a prostitute supposed to do, really? It was all about sex, was it not?

“Don’t you have some collar or something? Use that, or bind me up, or something.”

Sure, Hux could do that. Put this man in the newly bought collar and then… have sex, probably. He didn’t really know what the collar wold be good for, but maybe that was just what he liked?

Sudden realisation; he hadn’t taken anything out of its packaging. If he was supposed to be an experienced escort, bringing brand new things would be the opposite way of doing it correctly. He had no idea of what to do now though; bring the bags into the bathroom and just open them up? Then he’d still have to dispose of everything and he didn’t really have any other way of carrying them, other then free in the bag, which wasn’t ideal. He could borrow a towel or something but chances are Kylo’d notice, and it would ruin this whole thing, and he’d be thrown out and probably never get to know what sex with this person would be like. Which was actually a valid thought; not only would he get money from doing this, he’d actually get to have sex with this man. Hux looked him over again, and saw that even though the bulge wasn’t as straining as before, the rest of the man was more then just mouthwatering. He could see his abs, damn it, underneath those lacy layers and the way his biceps shifted as he moved, even slightly, had to be consciously teasing.

Conclusion; Hux most definitely didn’t want to ruin his chances yet. Which ment no toys until he could figure out how to present them without having to explain why he carried around loads of newly bought stuff that he barely had any knowledge of how to operate.

“I do have a collar, but maybe we should get to know each other first? Or at least, you know… I need to know what you like, and don’t like, so that I can give you… the service, as it where, that you’d be most happy with.”

“You really don’t talk like a hooker.” Hux felt his conficende fall, for a moment; had he already been called out? “I like it. I thought you’d be some little twink with just bad words but you’re all like… fancy and shit.” Kylo looked him over as Hux tried to regain his confidence and almost succeding. “Still a bit of a twink though. I could probably fuck you against the wall without having to tie you up first.”

That image got burnt into Hux’s mind quickly; himself only partially undressed, pressed up against the wall behind Kylo, arms held high by Kylo’s hand and his legs spread wide as Kylo pounded into him hard and fast, moaning deep every time he bottomed out. The sight of his ruined hair hanging over his eyes as he stared into Hux with the single intent of making him cum with his dick alone.

Hux closed his eyes to suppress the shivers that ran through him, and tried to will his cock to not react. Futile, as it might be, but at least enough so that Kylo wouldn’t notice it, even though his crotch was practically in front of Kylo’s face.

When their eyes met again, Hux almost lost his breath because of the raw desire in Kylo’s eyes, and yes, he’d very much liked to participate in that, please. To see those eyes as Kylo was about to cum, having his big hands around his waist and pushing him down over his cock again and again until Hux was nothing more then an empty shell, like a doll in Kylo’s firm grip.

“I guess you could. You look strong enough.”

Hux didn’t know what he expected, but still had trouble standing put when Kylo stood up and walked over to him. He was intimidating; tall and muscular and with intense eyes that spoke thing that Hux wasn’t sure he read right. With just a few steps he was in front of Hux, and he put his hands around Hux’s waist and gently pushed him back, bit by bit, turning him only slightly until Hux’s back hit the wall and Kylo pressed his crotch against his. Hux could feel his cock, even through the lace and pants and hisown boxers, and it felt much more then it had looked like. Maybe he'd hardened, or maybe Hux was just more attuned to the size of him this close. He could feel him next to his own cock, which were filling out pretty fast.

“How much more to just make out with you right now?”

“It’s included.”

Hux had gotten enough to pay his bills for some time, and right now all he wanted was to get undressed so that Kylo’s hand could touch his skin, press his fingers into his flesh and pry his ass open, so yeah, kissing was included in the prize. No worries.

Maybe a few worries, as Kylo pushed down hard, pressing his fingers into the flesh of Hux’s hips and his lips against Hux’s, warm and soft and firm all the same. He opened his mouth and Hux responded in kind, felt their lips move against each others as Kylo pressed his tongue both against Hux lips, then deeper into his mouth, letting Hux swallow a moan as he gently sucked on it. In response, Kylo bucked his hips forward, pressing Hux harder against the wall behind him and he could feel his whole cock against his stomach by now; the length of it alone had Hux moaning and the way he shifted his hips with such precision and held-back force had him feeling a bit wobbly. Like he’d just taken quite a few shots on an empty stomach, but maybe that was just the taste of Kylo’s mouth; wine and the residue of stronger alcohol, nothing Hux was used to drinking but couldn’t get enough of when it came form the mouth of this particular rich kid.

Kylo bucked up hard against Hux and held him there, his hard cock pressing into the soft of Hux’s stomach as he began to mouth his way up to Hux’s ear.

“Please tell me what to do, I’m going to explode if I dont get something…”

Hux had to close his eyes for a moment. The feeling that went through him wasn’t new; he’d felt it countless times as he managed to secure an impossible deal or gain himself an invisible foothold on someone in his work, but in this sexual situation it was new. Not unwanted; he felt his whole being light up and his mind clear as he so obviously had control over this person before him, but unexpected.

“Top or bottom?” Hux’s voice was firm and unwavering and it had Kylo bite down over his shoulder at the same time as his hips pushed up and that impressive cock left an even bigger impact on Hux’s body. He needed to see it, feel it, taste it, or he himself might explode soon.

“Hm… both, fuck, both, but I wanna feel your ass so bad, please, let me feel it, can I open you up, can I taste you, I want it so bad…”

“Calm down. Where’s your bed?”

“Can’t I take you here, against the wall, pound you against the door, let the whole fucking floor know that I’m banging a fucking gorgeous redhead the whole night…”

His dirty talk had Hux’s mind spinning and he could barely explain to himself why such a thing might be a bad idea no matter the time of day, but especially not with an alleged prostitute, as Hux actually was by now. By now their transactions had clearly come into the physical parts, and even if they stopped here, Hux could not claim that he’d never in his life taken money in exchange for sexual favours. Not anymore at least, and at the moment, he wasn’t a bit ashamed or regretful about it.

“No. First you need… you need to get lube. Take it slow. You have big… big fingers, so either let me or…”

“Letting you stretch yourself, fuck that’s hot, I wanna see you with your fingers in your ass, your whole hand and see how you look when you’re filled like that, the look on your face and I wanna cum all over you, yes,all over you and your ass and face…”

“Then get me to the bed.”

With a grunt and what seemed like way too little effort, Kylo pulled Hux up and basically threw him over his shoulder, carrying him like an infant until Hux got the drift and placed his legs around Kylo’s waist, holding hard, and his arms around his neck. He wasn’t sure of the last time he’d been carried, if he ever had been carried like this at all. It was a bit… demeaning, frankly, but the fact that Kylo’d taken Hux’s words so easily, so readily, made it worth the humiliation. As Kylo manoeuvred around the apartment, which where incredibly spacious, Hux slid down somewhat over Kylo’s body, even as Kylo had his hands firmly holding Hux’s asscheeks. He could feel the hard cock between his crotch and Kylo’s body, and with every step he shifted somewhat against it, making it more and more real what was about to happen.

He wasn’t completely sure what had made him actually come here, but at the moment, he did not regret it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm on tumblr:  
> [Main](https://insanitysqueen.tumblr.com)  
> [Writing](http://neverbeenacorpse.tumblr.com)  
> Send me kinky prompts or talk smut with me ;*


	3. Get on your back

Hux didn’t even get a look at the bed before he was cast down on it, and could barely see anything of the bedroom before he had the whole of Kylo’s body on top of him, blocking most of the view and biting down on his lower lip. Hux opened his mouth and had Kylo’s tongue inside it immediately, exploring him and pressing his teeth against his lips as he was grinding Hux down into the very big mattress. Hux reached out with his arms, to catch the end of the bed but found none, and was sunk down in the plush materiell of the covers by each barely contained thrust from Kylo’s hips, his hard cock a stark contrast. Hux found his moans swallowed up by Kylo, who got his hands inside his clothes faster then should be possible, giving his nipples light squeezes every time he reached them, having Hux grind up against Kylo with each squeeze.

Suddenly, Kylo pulled back and Hux was left on the bed, completely disheveled, looking up with eyes that must have been drunk with lust. He was completely off his track, and even if some parts of him where screaming at the way he laid on the bed, rumbled clothes and spread legs and clutching the covers, he also couldn’t do much about it but watch as Kylo stood on his knees, reaching over to the side and exposing all of his beautiful body; how it was barely covered with lace and straps that battled with holding it all in place. Looking down, Hux saw that the panties had completely lost their grip and that most of Kylo’s cock was exposed and propped up against his stomach.

His breath hitched and he felt his cock twitch because feeling something and seeing it could be very different, and seeing how Kylo’s impressive cock this openly was enough to have his mouth water. A single thought came through his mind that he should haggle for money for ‘giving’ a blow job, and not just getting on his knees for the pure pleasure alone. He wasn’t here for pleasure, not his own at least; he was here for business, and he should act like it, but then Kylo turned back with an impressive bottle of lube and that little voice in his head got silenced.

“You wanna do it? I could watch, jerk off while you put those fingers in your ass.”

Hux bit his lip and suppressed a moan; yes, that was something he very much would like. But he needed to get in control of the situation. He needed to get a bit clearheaded; get a grip on his situation and the reason he really was here. He had a whole bag of stuff he’d never get use of by his own volition, which seemed like an unnecessary waste. Also, he was a little bit curious as to what most of those things would actually do. He barely had any idea what the collar would bring, but he couldn’t really let the thought of it go.

“Don’t you wanna… use the stuff you had me bring?”

Kylo didn’t react at first, and Hux could see firsthand how he checked him out; how his hand reached his exposed cock while he took in the disheveled state of him, lazily letting his eyes wander over all parts of Hux’s body, before he really reacted to what Hux’d said.

“Uh, yeah. Yeah, wait, that’s… fuck that would be hot.” Kylo seemed to start rambling dirty talk again, but stopped himself and looked down at Hux with a more serious gaze. “What’s your safe word?”

Safe word?

A moment of silence before Hux felt he needed to make something up, even as he had no idea what Kylo asked for. “Don’t you have one?”

Kylo shrugged, and Hux relaxed a little. “Just the usual, like. You know. And, uh…” Kylo seemed to flush a little, before he continued. “Would it be extra to uh… to use ropes?”

Another thing that had Hux doubting his abilities as an escort. He wasn’t a bad lover, he had no indication of that being true, but he’d never turned to the more… experienced things that some seemed to dabble in. Like ropes. He had heard some partners talk about it, but had never showed any interest in it and frankly, didn’t understand what it entailed. Kind of like the collar and most of the toys in his bag; the clerk had done a good job and he himself had done barely anything, except state thing he didn’t know as fact. Like who’s gonna wear the collar.

“Depends on the rope, and… what you do with it.”

Kylo seemed to shine up at that, eyes roaming over Hux’s body once again and Hux could fel his cock harden by that look alone, that kind of attention. He didn’t know about rope or bondage at all, really, but that kind of attention, that look was enough to get him interested.

Still letting his eyes roam over Hux’s body, Kylo spoke. “You’d look so good in a good tie up… seeing you helpless and bound and placed before me, like this…” Kylo grabbed at his cock, just lazily and seemingly unconsciously. “But fuck, I wanna take you so bad just like this.”

Hux spread his legs somewhat, then remembered that he was still mostly dressed and tried to get up on his elbows to change that. But Kylo was faster, pushing him back down and straddling him, unbuttoning the shirt he’d decided to wear with impressive speed. Hux just laid back and watched him with lidded eyes, his hips unconsciously bucking up every time Kylo managed to sit down low enough to touch him. Without making eye-contact again, Kylo pulled Hux’s shirt from his pants, and shimmied down his legs to start unzipping his pants.

Hux just laid still, hands on the comforter under him and just trying to take in what was happening. Also a bit self-conscious, because his cock was not at impressive as Kylo’s. He wasn’t ashamed of his cock, not at all; he knew he had a nice size and girth for his type of body, and he had never had any problems with it beside the regular ones, but just right now he felt a bit unsure. What if Kylo didn’t like it? What if he wanted something bigger, or maybe smaller? What if he didn’t like the shape, or was disappointed, or just completely unimpressed with what he saw?

Kylo managed to get his pants off, and the socks, and then crawled up his body again, stroking his legs up the inside of his thighs.

“I’m going to eat you up baby… tell me what you want me to do. Tell me what I should do baby.”

Hux swallowed. “Undress me.”

Kylo was quick, and pulled the shirt from underneath Hux’s body and threw it away on the floor, then pulled his boxers down in one stroke and threw them in another direction. Finding his clothes later would be pain, but that’s a trouble for then, not right now.

As Kylo threw the boxers, he sat back on his knees and just watched Hux with a hunger that he basically could feel. Still waiting for orders, probably.

“Get the lube.”

Suddenly, it was in his hands. Either Hux was getting sluggish or this man’d just used some magic shit because he’d barely registered him reaching for the bottle before he had it open and staring down at Hux like he knew what was coming, but needed him to say it.

Hux’s cock twitched at how obedient this man was. It was strange; he didn’t know what made him enjoy it, but he sure did, and he let the situation be like that. Just for a moment longer, just to enjoy the feeling a bit more… That Kylo seemed to breathe heavier with each minute only made it sweeter, though.

“Get me ready and lubed up. Use your fingers gently, I don’t want any pain from your cock.”

“Yes, sir.” Kylo answered, in a slightly mocking tone, but the word still managed to strike a cord in Hux. It was interesting, and intriguing; the night had barely begun and he was finding out things about himself already. He’d come here for a fuck and the money, but the way Kylo looked at him while he carried out the order that Hux had given him, that he had wanted and asked for to receive, was a very interesting turn of events.

 

Kylo gently but firmly plied Hux legs apart, bending them upwards at the knees and then got a generous amount of lube on his one hand and began warming it up before touching Hux with it. Teasing Hux by placing his fingers at his balls, letting the lube trickle down and following it with his finger, massaging some of the sensitive spots there, making Hux wriggle and suppress a moan before putting some pressure at Hux’s hole.

It didn’t yield at first, but Kylo didn’t seem deterred and poured some more lube down there, and placed his other hand on Hux’s cock. Yes, fuck yes, Hux thought as he began stroking his cock slowly, gently, while still putting soft pressure at his hole, rubbing lube against it and slowly breaching the ring muscle with his first knuckle.

Fuck that was nice. Hux gripped the covers he was laying on and had his eyes locked at the ceiling while he felt Kylo pull out only to gather more lube and press it inside him, pushing his finger in further and Hux could barely count the knuckles inside him, as the pressure around his cock was consistent and distracting, but not making him tense. He focused on relaxing, letting his breath soften and not looking down at what Kylo was doing; he wasn’t sure he’d just throw the man onto the bed and straddle him himself if he saw that wicked smile one more time, and his body was not ready for that yet.

Patience. Hux was sure he’d straddle that dick soon enough, if Kylo continued being so pliant and obedient.

“Another finger, please.”

Kylo snickered and placed a fingertip at Hux’s entrance, next to the one already inside him, after pulling it out to at least the first knuckle. “Damn I love hearing your voice telling me to do dirty things… tell me more.”

“Push your fingers into me. Slowly. Yes… yes like that, stop, let me… yes, let me just… your fingers are big, push them in deeper… yes, fuck, yes, bend them, a bit deeper, there, fuck, there…!” Hux bit his lip to not just scream out loud, as he arched his back into the gentle pressure that was pressed against his prostate. He could feel Kylo eyes burning holes in him, but he let him be; let him wish, let him beg, but he asked for this and Hux was more then willing to play into it.

“Move your fingers a bit… oh, oh, no, I mean, fuck… fuck you… oh, uh, press deeper, please. Yes, like that, like… move your fingers a bit, fuck me with them, slowly. Still not stretched enough… your fingers are so big… I wanna see your cock, the whole of it. I want to see it free, no dont pull out your fingers, not yet. You wanted dirty talk right? Just fuck me with them, just like this, and listen, okey? Fuck… I saw your dick, behind those panties, fuck it was big. I just wanna taste it, want to have it in my mouth, have it in my throat, lick it and stroke it and watch it twitch and hear you moan, fuck your fingers are big, can’t wait to feel your cock, fuck I wanna feel it…”

Hux could barely stop; he wasn’t used to dirty talk, not really, but something just clicked in him and he couldn’t stop; it was like speaking his thoughts, unfiltered, and he could feel the held back power behind Kylo’s fingers. The way he’d stopped stroking him and now only focused on his hole, while holding his asscheek so hard it was almost painful, but still pushing his fingers slowly inside him, following every command and guideline that Hux was giving him perfectly.

The feeling, more then the stimulus, was making Hux moan and had pre-cum leaking onto his stomach; that this man, visibly stronger and taller and richer then him, one who just threw money around like it was nothing, and still he was obeying everything Hux told him. Even begging for directions, for orders to follow.

It was intoxicating, to say the least.

“Scissor your fingers a bit… like that, now pull them out, slowly! Slowly, yes, good, good boy… add another. Another finger. Just fill me, please, I need your cock, I fucking need it but you have to…” Hux moaned loudly the hole time that Kylo was pressing his fingers into him. There was a bit of stretch but it was a good kind, keeping him grounded and heightening the please of having such a weight inside him. How long had it been? He could barely think, as Kylo pressed deeper, and without directions, twisted his fingers.

Hux almost shouted his name.

“Yes, yes, like that… fuck me, with your fingers, your fingers, just… damn, yes, that, there, Kylo please dont stop, dont stop, fuck me, fuck me!”

Kylo changed positions slowly, still careful not to stop finger-fucking him, but Hux could feel his breath over his body, and looked down to see him towering over him; the dark hair hanging almost freely down over his face, mouth open and lips parted. Eyes that held nothing but hunger and Hux twitched with pleasure at the fact that he was the source of it. Most of it; Kylo had a reason for calling a supposed escort service, but he hadn’t looked like this earlier. Not closely, and now he was following all of Hux’s motions with his eyes, all of his directions and fucking him with only fingers, even though he was the only paying for this ‘pleasure’.

Hux shifted his eyes and looked down; Kylo’d pulled his panties away, pushing them under his balls and his cock was hanging free, weighted down by the weight of it, red and leaking, do fucking tempting… Yeah he was probably stretched enough. It would have to do.

“Get on your back. Now.”

Kylo made noises that weren’t really moans and definitely not words, and he sounded a bit like a chided pet, sinking down for a moment and Hux almost thought he was going to refuse, but then he pulled his fingers out and rolled over on his back. Hux followed; straddling his waist, feeling his cock poke his lower back and leaking over his ass, and he was almost too far gone to care at all. But still, he was professional, and also careful.

“Kylo. Rubbers?”

“Top one” he answered and pointed to the drawers where the lube had come from. Hux grabbed the bottle as well, discarded on the comforter, and was about to shift back on Kylo’s legs when big hands grabbed hold of his hips.

“Let me.”

Kylo stared at Hux, while he was holding condoms in one hand and lube in the other, sitting on top of him. Hux met his eyes and nodded, and Kylo sat back up. He manoeuvred his arms around him, after grabbind the supplies, and managed to have Hux still sitting almost on his crotch while he unwrapped the condom, rolled it down his cock with Hux’s asscheeks on either side of it, and poured a generous amount of lube on it, giving it a few strokes, and lay back on the bed.

Hux just sat there, feeling his cock pressed against Kylo’s abs, how it rubbed against the hard muscles and how Kylo gave his ass a final little pat before he got back down on back again. He needed a moment to collect himself because if he tried to get Kylo’s cock inside him right now, he would be cumming before he got the whole of it inside. And he was determined to make this a good fuck; good enough to revisit, hopefully. The money was good enough, but even without that, the cock that was lined perfectly with Hux’s asscheeks right now, was worth it all by itself.

Kylo seemed to be having a similar moment; Hux looked down and as soon as their eyes met Kylo spoke.

“You’re so sexy. So fucking sexy.”

“Happy to not be a disappointment.”

Kylo let out a breathless snicker, but stopped when Hux was lining up his entrance with Kylo’s cock. His big hands rested against his hips, no real pressure behind them to let Hux lead the way, and Hux liked it. He had nothing against behind rough handled a bit, but this felt like Kylo was giving him control; like Kylo was just waiting for whatever Hux was prepared to give or do to him. It was a bit intoxicating.

Hux let his bodyweight do the job of sinking down on Kylo’s cock; letting his ass open up, slowly, while he continuously sunk down on it, feeling it slowly enter him bit by bit, and how Kylo’s breathing changed with it. His own must be erratical and shallow, as the pressure inside him only grew, and soon he had to stop to let his body relax at the intrusion.

“Babe, you’re so tight, your ass is so tight, baby, damn, I need to fuck you babe so much, fuck.” Kylo’s words was basically just mumbled garbage, and he continued with it even as Hux continued to sink down on him.

How tight he was, how handsome and sexy he was, how good it felt. Hux heard it over and over again and he didn’t want it to stop. He wasn’t used to that kind of devotion, that kind of almost mindless praise thrown upon him about his body and attributes and he realised, he fucking loved it. How Kylo was looking at him and barely holding onto his hips, not daring to take control, just letting him sink down at his own pace. And when he was seated, the way Kylo moaned out loud was just purely decadent, and went directly to Hux’s cock.

Even while taking it slow he was almost there already.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm on tumblr:  
> [Main](https://insanitysqueen.tumblr.com)  
> [Writing](http://neverbeenacorpse.tumblr.com)  
> Send me kinky prompts or talk smut with me ;*


	4. Fancy Shower

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut and then a bit of angst... sorry

Fuck it; he looked down at Kylo, saw the lidded eyes and just gave up in trying to hold back. They could probably try again if that were the case, and the chance of Hux not getting an invitation back was low, if he read his present partner correctly. The way he’d complimented him and looked at him and how much money he’d already spent, and even if he had sounded more then a bit tipsy… that wasn’t Hux’s responsibility, right?

“Can I ride you hard?”

Kylo moaned in answer and squeezed Hux ass before meeting his eyes and giving a shallow nod through gritted teeth. Hux didn’t even give him a response, he just focused on the cock inside him, riding it hard and without rhythm and chasing his own orgasm with every thrust.

Kylo answered with hips that bucked up, completely out of sync with his movements, holding his ass hard and moaning loudly, his head thrown back and mouth open and expression slack, eyes lidded, and Hux could feel it; he could feel how when he sank down that his balls where pulled close, how his cock was twitching inside him and his own orgasm rushed over him. He pulled at his own cock and in a few strokes he was spilling it all on this mans chest, over his lacy bra and panty-holder and the sight of them, ruined with cum, had his body twitching to empty out more. But there was none, even as he grind down on his cock, pushing it against his insides and trying to milk himself dry, feeling how Kylo’s seed was slipping out of him already, making the bed underneath them wet and sticky as well as gluing his own ass to his thighs, but all that was secondary to trying to paint his underwear white and wet.

He looked good like this. So good. Ruined underwear and emptied out, used and thrown out over the bed, mouth still open after whispering dirty things all evening, the way his head tilted slightly and his hands held onto Hux’s ass like he’s fall if he lost grip. Hux let his hands stroke through the cum on his chest, gently scrubbing it into Kylo’s clothes and over his skin and apparently that woke him up from his trance.

“Fuck you doing to my clothes…”

“Making you look sexy.”

Kylo smiled. “Damn. And I’d hoped you actually liked my looks.”

Hux didn’t have a response to that. Somehow it managed to catch him by surprise, by the way he phrased it and managed to make it sound just serious enough that Hux doubted it was all a joke. It didn’t fully sound like a joke, even thought it was phrased like one, and before he’d managed to get a reply in, Kylo continued.

“Worth it though. Damn you’re worth your weight in gold, babe. You need to get off though, my dick doesn’t know what’s good for it and is gonna demand more if I let it stay like this… “

Hux managed to casually excuse himself, because he couldn’t help it even when he was literally on top on this guys’ dick, and sat on his knees beside Kylo on the bed. Kylo leaned forward and pulled the condom off, threw it in a corner of the room and spread out over the bed.

There was still room for Hux to get down beside him, but that would mean laying on top of his arm, like they where cuddling. He wasn’t against it but it just seemed… A bit too intimate. This was the first time they’d met, after all.

Apparently Hux was the kind to fuck on the first date. He’d never thought himself the type, but here he was and he didn’t feel a bit regretful about it. Actually he mostly felt elevated and like his legs where about to fall asleep, so he did what was best for his body at the moment; he laid down. Next to Kylo. Who put out his arm and looked Hux over when he didn’t put his head on it, and instead pulled it up to put behind his head.

“Your bed-head is even sexier like this, babe.”

“Thank you. I hope its not overstepping, laying like this?”

“Uh, no. Uh… would cuddling be, you know… would it be extra?”

Somehow, that little bit of uncertainty that showed, and that Hux caught the moment it showed, was cute. It was endearing, seeming this muscular and seemingly rich guy being so shy about asking this little thing.

“Not right now, no.”

“Oh, good. So, can I cuddle you for a bit?”

“Sure. Should I be…?” But he didn’t get to end his sentence, before Kylo’d caught him up in a bear hug, his sticky crotch pressed up against Hux’s leg and his thigh resting over his hips. It was like being drowned in muscled limbs and black hair, but he could still breathe and apart from the lube that still practically covered Kylo’s crotch, it was comfortable. Almost nice.

He’d thought that this kind of person would want to be the little spoon, but apparently not. At least not now. And for the most part, Hux was fine with it. It wasn’t that bad. Except the lube. Leftover lube, almost dried up, cum and cum-smeared clothes pressed against his body. It was not a comfortable position, considering that. And Hux had a hard time considering any other part of it.

“Would you, uh, like to continue this evening? Because if so, I’d recommend a shower in between sessions…”

“Oh, yeah… I got you for the evening, right? The whole evening? Because I could pay more…”

“No, it’s fine, I’m here til morning unless you tire of me. That’s what you’ve paid for already.”

Kylo sighed in relief and Hux wondered why he’d said that. Coming her had been to get more money; to bargain and practically demand every cent he could get from this encounter. But that’s when he hadn’t had a clue about who’d been on the other end of the line; when he’d thought it some middle-aged spouse or weirdo or just another bored but employed businessman looking for some spice in his life… and not his own wet dream. Maybe he just had a hard time imagining himself as the prostitute right now; Kylo hadn’t yet pulled away, but that cock combined with this body in that kind of clothing… it was almost like he was being cuddled by his own imagination. The amount of times he’d jerked off to lingerie models in papers, online, the amount of times he’d searched for hot muscular hunk… He’d never really imagined it like this, with that hairstyle and that bra, but still. He couldn’t help but think that he’d scored. Big.

And yet, he was only here as a whore. To be payed to be used and then forgotten about. So really, he should get as much out of this as he could; chances that he was actually called again was… actually unknown, but there was a chance they’d never meet. That this was the only sex they’d have and that Kylo would never ever call him again.

As Kylo peeled himself off Hux and walked to what was probably the bathroom, Hux thought about that. Because it all depended on Kylo, didn’t it? Hux couldn’t call him and ask to spend the night; he was the product in this transaction, he couldn’t demand to be bought. It was all up to Kylo.

 

Depressing thoughts. Hux didn’t want to get caught in them any more then he’d already had been; he heard something like a shower turning on, and wondered how much of a faux pas it would be to join him? Well, only one way to find out.

As he walked over to what was supposedly the main bathroom, he took a quick look around and. Damn. Not only was this a penthouse, with windows big as the whole wall, but it was fucking big. The bedroom was big, yes, but the living area was just ridiculous. Sunken place for sitting, windows out over the cities, and yes, a particular stain on the sofa in the middle. So that’s what had happened, Hux thought, but let the fascination rest for now as he went into the bathroom after Kylo.

A bathroom which was also damn big.

So big that it didn’t even need shower-walls or curtains apparently, because the water flowed from the ceiling like rain over where Kylo stood, and flowed along the floor in a perfect spiral around his feet, down to the drain. It was very different from even Hux’s middle-class luxurious shower/bathtub combination with a curtain that probably should be changed.

Kylo wasn’t facing away, but he had his eyes closed and Hux hesitated. What was the proper social code for a moment like this? Where he’d been paid for sex and needed a shower desperately but the customer in question was in said shower and not acknowledging him at the moment. Should he walk in, or call attention to himself, or just walk out? Hux had no answers.

Until Kylo opened his eyes and smiled, looking at Hux, and motioned him over. Yeah that was a pretty clear sign if there ever was one.

 

Kylo made space for Hux under the shower and placed his hands on his waist as soon as he was under the temperate water-flow, but not pulling him close. Hux felt his big hands on his hipbones and the water overhead and it was very tempting to just lean in and rest his head against Kylo’s shoulder, but that would definitely taking liberties in this relationship, and so he just smiled back and began to carefully scrub his body clean of the cum and lube. Somehow Kylo’s hands didn’t move, just held onto him without force, and when Hux was done scrubbing, he was pulled into a loose embrace and a slow, hot, kiss.

Kylo’s hands where big, covering so much of his hipbones, and his lips where soft as they pressed against Hux’s, separating and his tongue so warm when it separated his own lips, pushing inside and playfully touching his own tongue. It was gentle and way too intimate for this kind of meeting, this kind of transaction that was taking place, but Hux like it; he liked how it felt and how he was held close, their bodies flush against each others, genitals and stomachs touching and their tongues playfully interacting.

This was about sex. Not about intimacy. Hux was feeling fluttering in his chest, something that didn’t bode good, and let his own hands run along Kylo’s body, down his midsection and buttocks and squeezing gently. While he was biting Kylo’s lip softly, but firmly, making the moment turn into something more lustful.

“Hm… damn babe, already ready for more?” Kylo said when Hux let go of his lip.

“Whatever you want.”

Kylo snickered and was suddenly squeezing Hux’s buttocks in response, one finger running the length of his crack, resting at his puckered hole, and Hux tried to not shutter even under the warm streams of the shower.

“You know what I want to do to you? I wanna tie you up, good, a real nice length of rope all around your body, then get you on your knees… on all four for me, that little hole of yours puckered and ready, ready for me to enter… While you lay face first on the bed, moaning my name as I fuck your pretty little hole…”

Kylo keeps stroking along Hux’s crack, over and around his already relaxed hole, already able to take his finger to the second knuckle without any pain or resistance, and Hux groans against Kylo’s neck, almost bites into it, his hips moving slightly out to try and get more of his finger inside him. But Kylo is pulling away, and splays his hand over Huxs lower back to push him back against his body, their bodies now flush against each others and Hux can fucking _feel_ how Kylo’s cock is already growing harder.

“Or maybe get you in some nice gear, whips and paddles and maybe even a little hat, something to make you look imposing, having you control me, dominate me… forcing your cock into my mouth, down my throat, fucking my face as tears streak down my cheeks, making me lick up ever last drop… damn, Hux, can you do that? Can you pull my hair and tell me how bad I am? Fuck I need it, I fucking…”

 

In a fit of something that Hux can’t describe, he actually reaches up and pulls Kylo’s wet hair, making his head turn to the side.

“You keep talking so dirty to me, but your cock isn’t even hard yet. Cant fuck me with a soft dick.”

It might be the echo in the bathroom, or the rain like shower, but fuck if Hux can’t hear Kylo mewling at that. Literally mewling; he didn’t even know someone like Kylo could make that sound. And what that does to Hux’s insides… hot, coiling deep in his stomach, making him stretch his back and he holds his breath to not let out a moan himself, as he sees how Kylo is pliant when he pulls a bit more, how he’s like mould in his hands that turns with every move and touch, and suddenly the shower is not enough. He thinks of the bed but discards the thought, thinks of the sofa but discards that as well, thinks of the floor or bathtub but everything is not enough, and he doesn’t know what to do now, what he wants or needs, as the hot need inside him keeps coiling around, pulling at him and he feels so powerful, but he doesn’t know what to do with any of this.

“I can get it hard again. I can fuck you real good. Please.”

He’s smiling. Kylo’s voice is low and pleading but his eyes are smiling, and Hux wants to slap that smile off his face, but not in a bad way. He just… feels the need burning in his hand and like it would be appropriate, because of how Kylo’s playing him right now, but what stops him is that it would literally be assault. He’s already on thin ice, coming here like a prostitute, not even knowing who he was going to see, and adding assault to those already juicy charges…

But he feels it. Like Kylo’s taunting him. But that can’t be true, it can’t be. People don’t just beg for physical pain like that. Maybe there’s something else at play…

 

Hux lets go of Kylo’s hair and takes a step back, Kylo’s hands almost falling of his hips, and he diverts his eyes. Maybe this is wrong. Maybe this is a trick, something bad, maybe…

He walks out of the shower and gets a towel to dry off, and it’s soft, too soft, clearly expensive shit, and the weird feeling is lost as he leaves the room. Kylo says something behind him but he just answers ‘bathroom!’ and walks out. Hopefully there’s another one in this massive apartment, maybe he can blame it on having to take a piss, because he knows he’s acting strange right now. But what if this all where a sting of some kind? What if he got caught in something bad, not directed at him, and the number had just been wrong?

What if this was all because of Snoke?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm on tumblr:  
> [Main](https://insanitysqueen.tumblr.com)  
> [Writing](http://neverbeenacorpse.tumblr.com)  
> Send me kinky prompts or talk smut with me ;*


	5. Collar and leash

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope u didn't have to wait too long for this chapter <3 I have no real time perception so I have no clue :D

 

The towel is wrapped around Hux’s body when a hand grabs hold of him and doesn’t let go. Hux turns with it and finds a confused Kylo on the other side.

“Did I do something wrong? I thought I read the room right but did I overstep? I’m sorry…”

“It’s fine, it’s nothing, just gotta use the bathroom…”

“Hux, if I did something wrong, please tell me. I don’t want you to leave…”

“And why not?” Hux had almost turned away but got back in Kylo’s face. “How even did you get my number?”

“It… was already in my phone. Poe’s idea… my friend, Poe, we joke around a bit, but… he probably put it in.”

“Who the fuck is Poe? Why did he have my number?”

“No it was to the escort service… oh, shit, was it your own number? Fuck did I do this wrong? Am I gonna get in trouble for calling you and not… not the main line?”

Kylo actually looked terrified, somehow; he was still tall and muscular and way too handsome to be legally allowed, but he managed to shrink in on himself so that it seemed like he was almost a small thing, someone in need of protecting.

Whatever was behind this, clearly it wasn’t him. If he weren’t the worlds best actor, but then again, would they actually had had sex if that was the case?

Fuck, Hux is coming at this from the wrong angle. Maybe it isn’t something bad, or a setup. Maybe this… whatever this is, is actually just what it seems; a rich guy called the wrong number and got Hux on the line. What are the odds of that?

“No… no, that’s fine. I, eh… I’ll be right back.”

Because Hux actually did need to use the bathroom, but he gave Kylo a comforting look before he turned and walked off, and within a corner he managed to find a smaller bathroom. Still equipped with a fancy shower, but not the expensive bath, at least. He still didn’t completely trust his legs so he sat down, did his thing, and managed to think about Snoke. At least that made peeing a lot easier, but he was still a bit paranoid, he realised. And anyway, what ever could Snoke do? He was already down on his luck, he was already completely broke, and if he went to prison for this then he could just out Snoke’s whole empire. He was the one to build it; he had the proverbial blueprints and knew how everything worked. He’d even installed the update that replaced him!

Whatever was behind this, or wasn’t, it sure as hell wasn’t Kylo’s fault, and he really should apologise. The night so far had been beyond great, and the way that Kylo’d moaned under him wasn’t something you faked.

But now he just… felt like an ass. But he’d always been good at sucking up to wealthy people, no matter how it wounded his pride, and this wouldn’t be much different, just because they’d fucked.

 

Though when Hux saw the way Kylo sat over the bed, he wasn’t completely sure about that anymore, and he didn’t even get a chance to apologise before Kylo beat him to it.

“Babe! I’m sorry. I’m sorry if I hurt you or if I pressed your limits and I’m sorry that I just called you out of nowhere and I’m sorry that I demanded you bring toys and I’m sorry if I hurt you, you can totally leave if you need to, I’ll even send another payment anyway, you totally deserve it and…”

“No, wait. Why are you paying me more?”

“Because I hurt you. I don’t know how but I know you won’t want to come back and I’m so sorry and totally don’t…”

“Wait. Just… be quiet.” Hux said without really thinking, but when Kylo completely straightened out and went completely silent, he noticed.

And it was something special, to notice him like that; Kylo looked him over when Hux met his eyes, with some kind of longing in his eyes and Hux felt himself melt at that. He didn’t know what this person really wanted out of this, but that look clearly said that he wanted _Hux_.

“You really follow instructions well.”

Kylo almost nodded, but corrected himself. It gave Hux and idea.

“Get down on the floor. On your knees.”

Whitout a hesitation or doubt, Kylo was on his knees by the bed before Hux could blink. It was the hottest thing he’d ever seen.

“On all four.”

Same result. No hesitation, and no objection. Hux could feel himself starting to breathe slower, his blood pumping and thoughts of conspiracy or consequences disappearing fast. This is what he wanted, exactly this, he thought at Kylo went down on all fours and just stood there, waiting. Not even looking at Hux, but with a pretty red flush all over his chest and face. Only for him. Only for Hux.

“Stay” was all he said before taking off, getting into the foyer to gather the stuff he’d brought. Having got the worst out, the first orgasm, he was confident he could do a lot more this time. A lot longer, more intense, and he’d be in control. Fully in control.

He dug up his newly bought things and among them, the collar he’d been told to get. Now, when he looked at it, it was like the whole thing spoke to him; he just knew what he wanted to do with it.

He got back into the bedroom and Kylo was still on the floor, still just standing there and even more flushed then before. His cheeks where practically burning, and then Hux noticed that he’d taken off everything; he’d been in only a towel, and said towel had… dropped.

Hux took in the look of him, naked and flushed on all fours, standing in his own mega-bedroom and just waiting for Hux to do or say something.

“Are you waiting for me?”

“Yes.”

“Fuck that’s hot. You told me to get a collar, right?”

Kylo shifted his eyes just a little, just enough to meet Hux’s and then he stared into the floor again. “Yes..” This time, it was more broken. More blushing read, and he was so… so much. Hux didn’t have words for it. So he settled on asking questions.

“Can I use it on you?”

“Yes, fuck, yes.”

The low growling that came with it, those low words, was delicious, and Hux wanted to get on the floor with him and eat him up; suck him dry, ride him, tase his lips and bite into his flesh but he contained himself. He wasn’t wearing much either, just the towel basically, same as Kylo before his had dropped. He decided to keep his own, after a moment of hesitation, because it was doing something to his insides. The feeling of Kylo being the only one bare and exposed like that. It was hot.

“Tell me if it’s too tight” and without another word, he bent down to get Kylo’s neck, put the collar on and tightened it. He knew dogs should have at least two fingers loose or something, so he applied the same to Kylo and got to feel his neck and the blood pumping inside his veins. His heart was beating hard and fast and still he wasn’t moving at all except to breathe.

“Did you have a stopword?”

Kylo exhaled loudly. “Just the usual. Red, yellow, that shit.”

Hux nodded, thinking he understood the system well enough to fake it. “Say red if it’s too much or you just wanna stop, and yellow if I should change something. Ok?”

“Yes, sir!” The low rumble of his voice was delicious, like Hux could taste it, and he almost shuddered at the feeling of it. He liked this, and that was something new to him. Not unwelcome, but new.

“Sit back up on the bed.”

The look that Kylo gave him was pure fire. It wasn’t angry, or disappointed, or pure lust, though all of them where there, but it was something much more intense and Hux felt glued to the spot while meeting it; and yet he felt powerful, because Kylo got up on his knees, then the bed, and sat down, careful to follow Hux’s instructions.

“Spread your legs.”

Hux made the mistake to look down to see Kylo do as he said. His cock, that beautiful thing that he’d ridden just moments ago, was hard and bouncing slightly against his stomach. Hux’s mouth watered, his cheeks clenched, a tiny little sound came out of him at the unbidden thought to have that inside him again. Damn he wanted it so bad, but he had a plan and he wanted to stick to it. At least as long as he could, but it was tempting. So very tempting.

"Do you want to keep your collar on?" Hux didn't even finish the sentence before Kylo nodded, but he gave him a stern stare and continued. “If you have the collar on you are mine. You obey me. Nothing else. You understand?”

Vigorous nodding, again, while keeping eye contact. “Yes, sir.”

A shrill went down Hux’s spine and he felt his lids flutter. This, this is what he came for. Even if he didn’t know it, this is what he wanted. He managed to get the leash fastened without his hands shaking but he felt weak either way, while still feeling empowered, and when he stood back up to see Kylo practically melting to the floor, his hard cock bobbing slightly as he got to his knees again, he was more then a little lightheaded.

He wanted to do so much. He had no idea where to start.

“Do you like being spanked?”

“Yes, sir.”

“Do you like getting filled with toys.”

“Fuck, yes sir.”

“Would you like to fuck me while filled with toys?”

A guttural moan came from Kylo, ending with another “Yes, sir!” and Hux felt his own cock pulse at the need of it. That vision, of Kylo being filled with that big dildo he’d bought, while pounding into Hux, while wearing that collar…

“Bend over on the bed. I’m going to open you up and fill you.”

Kylo obeyed, and still managed to get a look in Hux’s direction; filthy and longingly looking over Hux’s body, clearly noticing the bulge and still getting on the bed. As he begins to bend over, Hux can’t resist to walk forward and put his fingers on the small of his back, pushing him gently down while still pushing his ass up for Hux to inspect.

While its not as glorious as his cock, it’s still beautiful; toned muscles and quite wide hips, but most importantly; that plush little hole of his perfectly on display with his cheeks spread and ass pushed out. Just in the right height for Hux to fuck right into it, should he just pull out his cock and slick it up…

But no, no, that wasn’t what he wanted. Well he does want it, does want to fuck that perfect ass, but the plan right now was not to take advantage of that. From what he knew Kylo seemed to be a top, and he didn’t want to have that conversation right now.

Also, he needed to go fetch the lube he’d gotten. No sense trying to cram toys in there without any kind of lubricant; he’d done that mistake once in his teen years and wasn’t going to force that experience on anyone else, ever.

“Top drawer. Sir.”

Hux turned to Kylo, who was still facing away from him, but who clearly knew what he was thinking anyway. How someone so expressive could already know what Hux was trying to figure out was a bit scary, but he guessed it wasn’t all that weird. Not that he had many options right now; he’d already said what he was going to do, when he asked those questions, and his silence was probably very telling in itself.

To the top drawer, apparently.

Pulling it out, Hux expected to find lube, condoms and maybe something else, something fun, but probably not. Though when he made his way over and did pull the drawer out, he found something weird.

He couldn’t resist picking it up.

“Kylo… what is this?”

Behind him he heard the man snickering.

“Never seen an alien dick before?”

“Alien… what?”

“Don’t remember the name but it’s something like… an alien dick. Feels fucking great.”

The thing in question was multicoloured; black base that became more blue, ending in a white top. Sure it was fallos-like, but not like any dick or dildo Hux’s ever seen. It had too many ridges and way too much details that didn’t look like proper veins and Hux didn’t know what to do of it. Except stare at it, apparently.

“What…”

He was still holding it, turned back to Kylo who stood on the floor, smiling at him. _Smiling!_

“It’s a lot but damn it’s awesome. Worth every penny.”

“How the fuck do you even get a hold of these kinds of things?”

Kylo shrugged. “Bad dragon. Thought you should know, being an escort and all…”

Fuck. Maybe he should, or maybe a real escort would know about that kind of stuff, but Hux wasn’t. Not before tonight either way, and he’d legit never heard of something like this, least of all even seen it. But Kylo did say it felt good… Oh god.

Hux was both a bit disgusted and very intrigued by the ideas that floated in his mind, and his present plan was extended a bit.

He turned back to Kylo, and that perfect ass of his was still on full display and Hux couldn’t resist it. He leaned in and kissed the skin of his ass-cheeks, letting his tongue touch the skin and moving over to the other cheek, hearing how Kylo moaned softly. He didn’t touch his hole, just breathed over it, watching it twitch and hearing Kylo whine softly, his hips bucking up slightly before he caught himself. He was good at following orders, and that did something inside Hux, but he pushed it away for the moment. He let his lips circle the sensitive skin, getting closer to the puckered hole, reacting to every sound Kylo made and how he tried to not move, even when Hux let his lips ghost over his hole and it twitched hurngily. Hux couldn't help it, and licked at it, circling his tongue and pushing at the muscle, trying to sense how tense he was but Kylo relaxed so much that he could push his tip in without resistance.

He smelled of musk and sweat and sex, as well as some soft smell from the shower. Hux pushed and twisted his tongue, hearing how Kylo began spewing nonsense again, filthy talk that just ran through him, and Hux reveled in it, hearing what Kylo felt and wanted and planned to do once he got out of under Hux's thumb, interspersed with moans and whines and begging for more and more... It was filthy and sexy and Hux let one of his hands stroke over his own erection, not fully filled out yet, but he squeezed at it through his boxers and moaned against Kylo's ass, hot breath spilling out over his hole and Kylo moaned in response and pressed his ass back, trying to fuck himself on Hux's tongue. It was hot and Hux pulled at his cock and tried to spread Kylo's ass with only one hand, but got tempted to add fingers instead. He pulled back, just enough for Kylo to whine and beg him to continue but it all stopped with a moan as Hux pressed one of his fingers against his hole. He pushed it in to the second knuckle without any problem, and began to fuck Kylo with his finger instead, slow and probably torturous, because Kylo was whispering filth that Hux barely could hear as he focused on Kylo's ass, pushing another finger in and himself moaning at how Kylo's hole practically sucked him in, and he twisted and scissored his fingers gently, trying to loosen him up more, as he glanced at the weird toy that lay discarded but not forgotten on the bed beside them.

“So you said that thing felt amazing?”

Kylo moaned out a ‘yes’, as Hux twisted his fingers inside him.

“So you want it inside you, then?”

A high moan, and Hux rewarded him with pushing his fingers against his prostate. He gave off a lovely broken keening sound and his hips shifted dangerously far back, pushing against Hux’s fingers and trying to fuck himself open on them. Hux responded by licking up along his crack, against his back and taking a bite of his ass, just a little nibble. Kylo responded with even more moans and Hux smiled.

“Too bad.”

The moan Kylo gave became interrupted and he twisted his head back, as Hux pulled his fingers out and sat himself on the bed next to Kylo. The look Kylo gave was both filled with confusion and excitement, and Hux wanted to thank whatever maker there was that he had such an expressive face; it really made reading him much easier, and his ‘job’ so much safer.

Hux quickly undressed the few clothes he had on and spread his legs in front of Kylo. He’d never really been shy, and he was getting into the part he was playing anyway, and the look Kylo gave him was pretty priceless. Hux positioned himself up against the headrest, and poured some more lube onto his fingers before he began fingering himself.

Without a hesitation, Kylo began crawling up to him, one of his hands stroking his big cock, but Hux held up a hand and stopped him. Kylo seemed confused, but obeyed, and that had shivers running over Hux, and he pushed two fingers inside himself with ease. He was still kind of loose after the first round, and it barely stung at all, and the way Kylo focused in on his fingers, still holding back and just squeezing at his cock instead of stroking it. Like he was waiting for approval to touch himself. Hux felt his mind swim as he added a third finger, and closed his eyes as he pushed into himself.

When he opened them, Kylo had picked up the toy, still squeezing his cock, and watched hungrily as Hux pulled his fingers out, his hole open and revealing.

“Can I…” Kylos voice broke. “Can I fuck you with this.”

Hux looked him over, sunk deeper into the bed, spread his legs wider and saw Kylo’s hands twitch. “No. Give it to me.”

Kylo closed his eyes and made a sound that was pure frustration, but quickly recovered and smiled as he gave the toy to Hux, still just squeezing at his cock. Hux realised he loved the sight.

“Don’t jerk off. Just watch me.”

Hux had jerked off in front of partners before. He kind of liked the feeling, especially if it was a mutual act, but he felt like Kylo would enjoy being told off, and he had nothing against it he realised. Watching Kylo obey was in itself arousing, the look in his eyes and the way he stood on his knees in front of him. It was like being a little bit intoxicated.

The tip of the toy was easy enough, but it widened quickly, and Hux had to pause less then halfway in. He got some more lube, pulled it out slightly and poured it over the toy, and pushed it back in, twisting it to spread the lube over all of it, feeling the ridges against his insides and the rim of his hole, moaning slightly at the feel of it. So far so good, alright.


	6. A show and breakfast

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Almost a month later. Shit happened, and I'm in a sad spot, but I also need to write bcs I want to.   
> Hope u enjoy <3

Kylo was staring down at him, eyes open and intent and otherwise completely stil. His breathing were the only thing moving him, else he sat back and just stayed stil, hand on his cock unmoving, eyes wandering from Hux’s hole to his cock and up over his whole body, over his open lips and meeting Hux’s eyes as Hux pressed the toy deeper, his mouth hanging open and legs spread wider and eyes lidding over for just a moment. He could hear Kylo’s laboured breathing and imagined what this must do to him, and he moaned louder as he fucked the toy deeper, only to see the reactions on Kylo’s face when he opened his eyes again.

As he fucked the toy into him, feeling the width of it and all the ways it was different from a normal dildo, he kinda agreed with Kylo; it did feel good, but when he looked down he saw that he still wasn’t at the end of it, and groaned as he pressed it in, hard, feeling the strain on his hole and they way it burned slightly, but in a good way, a way that he wanted more of. He pulled it out to the tip, took a few deep breaths, and pushed it in, slow and hard, feeling the ridges and turns of it, twisting it and pressing it in hard, feeling the burn of his too stretched rim, but pushing past it. He clenched his teeth, wining through them, eyes fully closed and when the toy finally, finally!, slipped into place inside him, he relaxed.

His rim closed in around it, forcing it even deeper inside, and he relaxed his legs and back, sliding down on the bed, feeling the toy shift inside him and he moaned or whined with every movement, his eyes still closed because he couldn’t focus on anything else then the toy, so deep and big inside him, pushing his limits but no way out, because his rim were closed shut around the base of it, and all of its width was inside him, pressing and shifting against his insides and against his prostate, making him moan loudly and with a desperate tinge to it. It was just so big, so good, finally sliding into place, fitting in perfectly against his insides, constantly pushing against his prostate, the ridges shifting against it, and his moans became more wanton and whining as he felt his cock fill out again, having wilted by the pressure of the toy and the focus he’d put on it, just getting it inside him, but now with his prostate constantly massaged it filled out quickly, dripping cum onto his belly, and he looked down to see the base of the toy sticking out of him, pressed flush against his ass as his rim was pulling it in tighter, clinging around the base of it almost desperately, and the slight movement of just looking down had it pressing even firmer against his sensitive spot, and he heard the noises he was making; keening and wanton, laboured breaths down his chest, bending down to see where the toy met his rim, seeing the dark-blue tinged colour stark against his own skin, disappearing inside him and it forced another wave of pre-cum out of his cock, leaking down over his stomach and collecting in his bellybutton. The whole feeling was so intense, and he was so close to orgasm, he couldn’t even think.

Then he made the mistake of looking up, and immediately he met Kylo’s eyes. They where practically burning with need, a hungry lust that was focused solely on Hux, his whole body unmoving above him, one hand still on his cock and almost white with how hard he was trying to not move. How forcefully he was trying to obey Hux’s directions, barely breathing while trying to contain himself. Hux could see it in his eyes, and it set something aflame within himself, and he moved one of his hands onto his cock, now hard and leaning in against his stomach, a string of pre-cum from the tip down to his stomach, and he grabbed it and started moving his hand, and his mouth fell open. The feeling of being stimulated so fully, within and without took him by force, and he needed only a few strokes to reach the peak; he moaned loudly and threw his head back as he came, splurting cum hard against his stomach and chest, painting himself white with the sticky substance, his eyes lidding over and completely loosing track of his surroundings.

The first sense that came back to him was sound, and he heard the telltale sounds of skin against skin of someone jerking off, accompanied by grunts and laboured breathing and finally the moans of someone caught completely by surprise by their own intense orgasm; he could feel the cum covering him, landing on his chest and stomach and up over his throat, some of it probably landing in his hair, the feeling of another hard cock against his own wilting one, the warmth of another body above his own, the moans of someone post-orgasm and the bed beside him sunk down with the weight of another human.

Hux wasn’t fully conscious yet, the toy still deep inside him and demanding most of his attention, but he could move his head to look at Kylo, spread out over the giant bed, his softening cock still leaking cum onto his stomach, and he licked his lips to the salty taste of his own sweat.

 

With gentle and seeing moans, Hux worked the toy out of him, revealing in the feeling of being completely open and empty, throwing the toy over the edge of the bed, letting his legs relax against the comfortable bed as his body adjusted itself to the emptiness left behind by the toy. He thought about shifting over, but his body was completely emptied of energy, and when he heard the sounds of light snoring beside him he basically laughed, or tried to, but his throat was way too dried out and it came out as broken moans.

He looked over, saw a bottle of water by the bed, managed to reach it, emptied it, and somewhat sated, he managed to fall asleep in minutes.

 

~*~

 

Waking up was weird. Hux’s body was drained, still tired even though his mind was not, and something felt very off with it all. At least he was comfortable, and he reached over to the place where Milli slept, trying to reach her for a few good morning pats, but he couldn’t even reach the edge of the bed. So something was wrong. Probably had Milli gone up to do whatever she did, which wasn’t all that unusual, but she usually waited for Hux to wake up before trotting off or demanding food.

Strange.

Then it hit him like a freight train that he probably wasn’t in his own home. That the last things he remembered were some god damn good sex and a shamelessly intense orgasm, and after that: nothing.

Had he fallen asleep? He had. He checked with the comfortable pillow under his head, the giant bed that stretched on forever, and, yes, dried cum on his body. Disgusting. Utterly disgusting, and completely shameful. This wasn’t even a lovers place or a hookup; he was supposed to be a god damn professional! And he’d fallen asleep!

What was the guys name again? Kyle? No, something weird, like… Kylo?

Like as if Hux’s thoughts alone and his ability to remember his name could summon it, the offending party managed to roll over and place his arms over Hux’s body. Hux froze. Sneaking out of the bed was close to impossible now, but he still tried to strategise and come up with ways to fool the giant man with pillows and the comforter, up until the rest of his body started to become awake. Noticably the solid cock that slid up against Hux’s ass, placed itself perfectly between his assceeks and stayed there as the rest of the body came closer.

It felt just as big now as he remembered it, from the hazy memories of the night. He hadn’t been on anything, not even alcohol, and yet his mind was fuzzy and unfocused when he tried to remember what they’d done. Adrenaline was one hell of a drug, he thought.

Any more thinking got even more interrupted as the offender himself slid close, pressed his warm and big body fully against Hux’s back, cock and all flush against his naked ass, and Hux tried really hard to contain any kind of sounds he could have made. It was an impressive cock, but no need to moan just for the touch of it. He was a grown person and should act with at least some kind of dignity, he thoughts before Kylo’s hands reached his nipples and began to toy with them. Just lazy strokes of the tip, or rubbing the bud of them as they hardened, much to Hux’s despair.

“Fuck babe, been dreaming of you… your pert little ass around my dick…” Kylo tried to whisper, but it was mostly slurred and he quickly gave on articulating anything and just bucked his hips forward, making himself quite clear on what he was trying to talk about.

Hux didn’t respond. He didn’t even moan, not at all. Not even a little bit. He also didn't push back against Kylo's hard cock, circling his hips just so that it settled just right, the pressure of it against Hux just pure delight. Not that hux would ever admit as much, because he thought he still had some dignity to cling to. Also he was still sore since last night. Both getting pounded by that monster of a cock, and then the dildo… he still felt loose and lubricated, and it would be so easy to just…

No. No, he shouldn’t, really, it was a bad idea, he needed to piss, he shouldn’t just fuck the dude, did they even have condoms?

“You even smell like sex, babe, bet you’re still loose from the night… I’m hard just thinking about that show you put up, just for me, mm….”

Kylo rolled on top Hux, pressing him down into the mattress, and Hux heard the moan he couldn’t help as he felt him grind his cock down against Hux’s naked ass. The rumble of Kylo's growl-like moans echoed through Hux's chest, and his own became louder as Kylo continued to fuck his cock against Hux's naked ass. He couldn't help it, and as he felt pre-cum spread over his ass he forgot to think about his dignity, and bit down into the pillowcase. 

"Love your naughty sounds.... Don’t do that, I want to hear you, babe, all your sounds, come on.”

“Fuck y… oh!”

Hux let out a raw moan as Kylo got his hand on his cock, just fingering the slit and holding the head of it, because the space between Hux and the bed was next to none, and then Kylo jerked his forskin just a tad too hard as he grind down with his cock and Hux just let it out. All the sounds Kylo made him do, the low moans into the pillow and high pitched sounds he’d never admit to doing, and above him was the rumbling sounds of Kylo jerking off against his ass, sounds of skin and friction and lube-mixed sweat making their bodies slide apart with wet sounds, and then the deep sounds of Kylo reaching orgasm.

Hux could feel the hot cum that landed on his back, up to his neck and he felt Kylo’s hand pull more intensely at his own cock and the feeling of being so completely debauched as well as throughly fucked in combination sent him over the edge.

 

When the high of the orgasm was winding down, Kylo had rolled off him and sat up by the bed, and was wiping up the cum on himself with some napkins that would have been on the bedside table. Hux turned to look at him, admiring his strong and muscular back, the naked ass and the locks that hung down over his face.

Fuck.

He turned away at once, cheeks burning, telling himself again and again that it wasn’t anything, this was just money, a bit of pleasure but not anything else, just money and more money, that’s all, fuck, fuck…

“Hey babe. What’s up?”

A hand landed on his shoulder, the weight in the bed shifted, and as quickly as it happened it was reversed.

“I’m sorry, so sorry, I kept you here and then I did that, I’m so sorry, I’ll go get towels, fuck I’m so sorry.”

In a second, Kylo was gone, and Hux was alone in the bed. In the ridiculously big bed, that would be worth more then Hux could make in a month, which he tried to think about as his cheeks where burning and Kylo was rummaging around in another room.

Moments later Kylo was back, carrying a few luxurious towels and covering Hux in at least one of them, wiping up the cum on his back, and Hux kept his head turned away all the while. Because it was comfortable; he felt spoiled, where Kylo’d focused on his orgasm as much as his own, and then brought him blankets, and wiped him off, then gave him a nice looking bathrobe that was like thick silk over his back. And the whole thing while Kylo apologised, for something Hux didn’t really know, because he couldn’t understand what was happening.

When Kylo was almost done, Hux turned to him and hoped his burning cheeks had dwindled down, and asked him.

“Why are you so nice to me?”

Kylo stopped. Hux’d tried to ask why he was apologising, to tell him to stop, it’s ok, and what not, but that wasn’t what came out, and now both of them probably looked pretty confused.

“Uh… shouldn’t I be?”

Kylo’s cheeks where a bit red, Hux noticed, and he wasn’t meeting Hux’s eyes directly.

“Well…” To act like a prostitute you’d have to think like one; and when Hux was on his way here, he’d thought something completely different of Kylo then what had greeted him. He’d thought to be used, or to be diminished, or just… not be respected, and he’d still come here, but Kylo’d been so nice this whole time, and… maybe that was what he was asking? “I guess it’s just unusual.”

Kylo leaned back to the edge of the bed, wringing his hands. “Well I haven’t done this before. I don’t want to make you uncomfortable or anything, I don’t think that’s right, you know. I don’t own you or anything, I don’t wanna make you think that you can’t, you know, say no.”

“That’s… admirable.” Hux had definitely been with people less concerned about such things before this. And then he’d not even been paid anything, so by all means this guy had the logical right to think he owned him, and yet he didn’t. Such a nice thing. Basic respect, really, but still quite uncommon.

Not that Hux needed any more reasons to like him.

Hux shook his head as if to get the thoughts out of it, then sat up in the bed, wrapping the robe around him.

 

They where quiet for a while, and then Kylo offered him breakfast, which Hux felt he should decline, but he was more then a little hungry and his stomach really made itself known as soon the prospect of breakfast was upon him, so he agreed. Kylo got dressed in some slacks and Hux took the robe as they walked to the dining room, adjacent to the kitchen and the only place with a proper table as far as Hux knew. Kylo went away and returned with an assortment of things, offered to make coffee or tea, then went to make both and continued to rummage around the kitchen.

When he returned, with tea for Hux and coffee for himself, he sat down by the short end of the table closest to Hux, and they ate in silence for a while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm on tumblr:  
> [Main](https://insanitysqueen.tumblr.com)  
> [Writing](http://neverbeenacorpse.tumblr.com)  
> Send me kinky prompts or talk smut with me ;*


	7. Maybe... again?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end of it. Not gonna write more of this if I can help it bcs I got so. many. ideas. Like I should be doing all the stuff but instead I'm writing fanfic smut. Which is the best kind, but, like, still...  
> Anyway, enjoy this mix of a little bit feels with a lot a bits PWP smut ;D

Even the tea was more luxurious then Hux was used to; he knew the taste of regular and nicer labels, and this was neither of those. Seriously, how could this guy be so loaded?

The silence was beginning to be awkward, so Hux broke it by asking about it.

“Kylo, what do you do for a living? If it’s alright I ask?”

“No, it’s okey, eh… I paint, mostly. I have a studio not far from here, and I’ve had some influential buyers the last few years, and yeah… Moved here a bit over a year ago, because of the prospects, and the art studio is closer from here… so I thought why not.”

Hux nodded thoughtfully. Yeah, well, ‘why not’ seemed to be a good a reason as any, if you had this much money to casually spend on a giant apartment and everything that was in it. He wondered if it had come with the rent, but discarded the thought; it didn’t matter either way, did it? And he shouldn’t spy too much, because that would just infringe on the personal life of the person he’d just spent the night next to.

Well.

At least he was trying his best to make this casual, and there was always the chance that he’d never come back here.

“Hey… uh, how much for, uh…” Kylo was blushing when Hux looked up at him. “How much, uh…”

“For what? For me to get out of here?”

“No, no! No, I uh… well if you want…”

Something seemed a bit weird and Hux looked suspiciously at Kylo.

“I mean, do you… like, could we meet again? Or is that… that not up to you or…”

Hux stared a bit at Kylo before he collected himself enough to look away. Meet him again, huh. And there it was: what he’d thought about and almost dreamed off a little, at least something that he had wanted while Kylo rammed into him with that big cock, but now that it was in front of him it was hard to feel real happiness for it.

Maybe because this was all a scam.

That’s what it was, in the end? Hux was trying to be something he wasn’t, only to get money. Then he’d found out that the person on the other end was… well, Kylo, and now he just…

He just what? What did he want?

He wasn’t really sure. Or, more likely - he didn’t want to think about it.

 

“Well, uh, I could see with my, eh… calender, but I think, uh, yeah, we could probably meet again.”

He looked over at Kylo, but quickly saw that Kylo’d looked away.

“How much to… no, I can’t, I can’t just steal you away…”

“What are you talking about?”

“No, I just thought… like, if I could keep you for myself… but yeah, I understand, I know that this is just work and that you’re, well you’re paid for this. I just thought we had a connection, you know, but… I get it. You have others, and I can’t just steal you away from that. This isn’t Pretty Woman, this isn’t…” Kylo’s eyes shifted all over the place that wasn’t Hux. “I’ll be right back.”

Kylo stood up and walked away, and suddenly Hux was left by himself, in a big room with too much food in front of him and feelings he couldn’t really identify. He heard Kylo walk away, close a door behind him, and then the sounds where either gone or muffled beyond recognition. Hux thought about what that meant; what he’d said and how Kylo had reacted and he wondered if he wanted him back.

Maybe he should tell him? He wanted to meet him again, and he wanted it to be… no, no dont think like that it couldn’t be like that, he wasn’t here as a partner or a date, he was a paid service and nothing else. Kylo probably just wanted to own him and use him as a toy, nothing else, and that wouldn’t be any way to live.

He shook his head. It was hard to know what to think and what to do, and he was still tired and stretched out, he felt weird and soft and bruised, but in a good way, and it was hard to get a good grasp on his own feelings and thoughts.

He wanted to go home, yet… not.

But maybe he should.

 

~*~

 

Kylo stood in the bathroom, leaned head first against the cabinet of towels, trying to control himself. That man had been everything he’d wanted when he called them up last night, drunk and horny and just too lonely for his own best, and now he had him here, by his own dinner table and he just wanted to keep him. He wanted to watch movies and cuddle and wake up to that naked body next to him every day, but that was too much to ask, too much do demand from a prostitute.

He never should have called; he had no idea what kind of conditions Hux was working under, what kind of pimp was taking his money and sending him to unknown places as to himself. He had no idea what kind of life Hux led, and if that was even his own name. It probably wasn’t.

 

He had no idea how long he stood there, just resting against the cabinet, but probably too long. He’d made a scene, he knew it, and probably creeped Hux out even more then easier, when he’d used his body as a fucking wanking-toy. He hadn’t even asked! But he’d felt that body and heard those sounds and how Hux’d melted into his hands, against his body and how he moaned, how he tried to hold it back and he’d told him to let it out, told him to just let go of the control and he’d done it; Hux had moaned so beautifully when he’d touched his cock, and laid on top of him and he’d felt something, he was sure of it, sure he could hear it in Hux’s voice but now that he was thinking about it, he couldn’t be sure.

He knew it, at the time, he was so sure, but now he wondered if it was all play, not real, if it was all because of his money or because of his status or something else.

Even if Hux stayed, even if they met again, it would just be because of the money, right? Kylo’d always said to himself to not let it go to his head, but it was hard to know what to do with it when you’d always had a rich mother to look after him. Throwing money on his caretakers so that she could spend time with work.

But he didn’t want to think about that now. He just didn’t want to think about family, about his broken past or the fact that he had meeting with said mother next week when she was in town.

He didn’t want to think about that.

 

Instead, he tried to listen. Tried to think about what Hux was doing; was he still just sitting by the table, just hanging around, or was he getting more food, was he looking through his stuff? He’d noticed that he’d carried a bag from that adult toy-store a few blocks down, but he hadn’t looked inside it. But he knew the bag well enough, he’d been there enough times to know it by heart by now, so he knew that Hux had been there.

Getting that leash and collar maybe. It was a weird request, he knew it, but… it had been so worth it tho. That show Hux’d put on…

He was on the verge of getting into that memory when he heard something form outside the door. His bedroom was on the other side, and he heard something out there that seemed to be proof of someone walking around.

Maybe Hux was getting ready to go.

No, no he couldn’t let that happen; he had to explain himself, apologise, he needed to talk to Hux before he was gone, he just needed a second, he just couldn’t let Hux…

 

~*~

 

Hux was picking up his clothes, and trying to pull on his pants, as Kylo burst out from the bathroom and rushed right at him.

“Wait, please, wait!”

Hux, who hadn’t even thought to get another pair of boxers before he left yesterday, and was no trying to put on his pants without underwear, looked up at Kylo, blushing just slightly and tried to not look guilty as Kylo walked over to him, and stood by his side.

“Hux, please, don’t go. Not yet, I mean I’m not gonna keep you, I’m not gonna force you to stay but I want to, just because I want you to know that I usually don’t do this; I usually don’t have people over and I don’t pay for sex, and when I called yesterday I was quite drunk and just… I’m sorry, I don’t know your working situation, or how you got into this all… escort stuff, I just know that I want to see you again. I didn’t really think to get you here, like I mean, someone like you… I mean you’re so pretty and like, all I want in a guy, but maybe that’s why you work for eh, I don’t know, do you work for someone? I want to support you, in like, I don’t know… leaving? No one should be forced to have sex against their will and I’m sorry I used you service and I hope you’re ok and that I’m like, that you’re not a cop and that you won’t go to them or… I’m sorry, you’re free to go, I’m sorry I’m keeping you but I just don’t want you to leave. I really like you and you’re so pretty and the sounds you make just make me mad, like, I want to meet you again and… and…”

Kylo trailed off and just stood there, looking a bit sheepish and rubbing his neck while he refused to meet Hux’s eyes.

Hux on the other hand was staring at him. He couldn’t help it; it was a lot to get dumped over him when he’d thought he was sneaky and quiet and tried to sneak out while Kylo wasn’t looking. No such luck, and instead he’d gotten _that_ , whatever that was. Some kind of love-declaration, surely? Where the main thing Hux had picked up was that Kylo wanted to meet him again.

He liked Hux’s sounds and wanted to meet him again.

The careful blush that had covered Hux’ neck was now a full-blown red face, and he was still just halfway into his trousers and with the robe open, thinking about what he was going to say and think and feel and it was just too much.

Kylo started up again, talking about how sorry he was and trying to both usher Hux out and get him to stay, and Hux was just overwhelmed by the first part of it all and as soon as he got control of his vocal cords again he just talked over him, which got him to stop immediately.

“I want to meet you again too.”

The silence stretched and bent and covered them both, the whole apartment, the whole of the room they where standing in seemed to just stretch with it, both freeing and covering and it was a kind of silence that Hux had not lived through earlier.

“But what about your…”

Hux started to talk before Kylo got to finish his question. “I’m not a prostitute. I’m a businessman that got fired a few months back and I don’t know how you got my number, but I’ve never given it to either you or someone named ‘Poe’. But you transfered enough money for me to afford rent and food for me and my cat for enough time that it was worth giving it a shot at meeting you up, because I literally had no other ideas on how to get a job anyhow right now.”

 

Now it was Kylo’s turn to stare, which he did. Hux couldn’t blush any more the he already did, but his body really tried, and Kylo was staring directly at him with open mouth and just the smallest surprised sound Hux had ever heard.

“Oh.”

Hux made a curt nod, pulled up his pants and closed them, to at least get a semblance of a respectable appearance back.

“You have a cat?”

Kylo was still staring at him, but somehow those words got through his thoughts and out in the open, and Hux heard them, registered them, did a second take and then burst out laughing.

He just couldn’t help it. For all that he’d done since getting that call yesterday night, from visiting an adult toy-store to putting on a show by putting a giant alien dildo up his ass, and then all he’d said and outed himself as a fake prostitute, and that which Kylo managed to comment on was his fucking cat.

“Yes, yes I have a cat. Her name’s Millicent and she’s a ginger bitch, but also my baby.”

“Oh.”

Another moment of silence, where Kylo seemed to be thinking of something. Hux couldn’t clearly see his eyes and was unsure what to do with his hands.

“So… you’re not really a prostitute?”

Hux lowered his head slightly. The lie was unfolding. “No. I… I don’t know what to say. I’m just a businessman, really, but I lost my job and…”

“Does that mean you didn’t… uh, you didn’t want to sleep with me?”

Hux looked up and met Kylo’s eyes. He looked a bit lost, and his voice sounded so strange, like even Kylo was unsure what to do wit himself and Hux wasn’t the one to handle these situations, he didn’t know how! But now that he’d begun to be truthful then maybe it was just best to continue on the same path.

“I mean, when I came over I had no idea who you where and I had no idea what you wanted from me, not really, but then I saw you and just. I mean, I’m a quiet man. I don’t do moans, not even for money, but still, you… managed to get them out of me.”

Hux could barely meet his eyes, but was intent on making his words ring true, so he just accepted his burning cheeks and looked up at Kylo. Maybe he was just way too tired and way too exhausted, but at the moment he didn’t know what else to do.

Kylo looked him over, seemed to think on what he’d said for a while, and then, another “Oh”. Hux just nodded slightly, before he caught himself and felt his cheeks burn even hotter. He didn’t want to admit to exactly how much he’d enjoyed the night but then again, this felt like a now or never-moment and he wasn’t going to just go ‘never’ for the sake of it.

“So… you did like it?”

Holding his tongue in check and not meeting Kylo’s eyes, Hux nodded. Pride only hurts anyway, it’s not good for anything anymore. Else he’d not even be here, to be completely honest.

“You really liked it?”

Hux looked away, and nodded again.

“Really, really liked it?”

“Yes I love you cock and the way you use it, are you done?!”

It was a mistake to look up. Because Kylo was smiling at him. A big and evil looking smile, and Hux didn’t like it one bit, not at all, and no one would convince him otherwise, especially not his own boner.

Kylo bit his lip slightly, looking thoughtful for a moment, and then got down on his knees. Hux just looked at him, confused and feeling out of control, but then Kylo looked up at him with puppy eyes and he swallowed down whatever he thought about before.

“I did a wrong by trying to buy you. Can you forgive me?”

“I let you buy me, like that was my own choice to come here. I could have just pissed off with the money you transfered.”

Kylo averted his eyes, and Hux almost regretted what he’d said, but then Kylo looked back and Hux had to stifle a moan on what those eyes were doing to him.

“I did wrong. I was drunk and thoughtless. Can you…” He bit his lip, changed his look to more of a seductive tilt of his head, and continued with “punish me?”

 

Hux had never been interested in any kind of BDSM-shit that partners had come with or that he’d seen online. He’d barely even acknowledged it, not more then accepted it to exist, but it wasn’t for him, and never would be. Getting pounded was sinful enough for him, and he had no need for anything more.

But seeing Kylo on the floor like this, and knowing that he actually had done something wrong (and that he wanted to meet him again) and that Kylo was in the position of true power here and was just letting him take that from him. It was something else.

Hux wasted just a few moments on looking at him, gorgeous and with ruffled hair and dressed in pants and not much more, and then he extended his hands.

It only took a moment for Hux to realise what he wanted him to do, and how he wanted it done, and that Hux was very willing to play a part in this kind of game. He slid the rope from the robe out and placed it around Kylo’s hands, binding them loosely but enough so that he wouldn’t be able to too easily get out of them, and then he walked closer, put his fingers under Kylo’s chin and pushed up.

Kylo followed willingly, staring up at Hux and smiling just enough for it to be noticeable, and Hux looked down his body and saw his bulge and just. Kind of lost it for a moment or two.

“Here’s what is; I serviced you last night, and now you need to service me. Equal exchange and all that, so now you need to be the bitch, isn’t that right?” Hux looked down at Kylo and pushed his chin further back, so that it was straining his throat and probably making him unable to speak, but Kylo went willingly and let him be bent in that manner without even loosing his smile.

“I need you to service me just like I want it. I want you to make the bed, nice and pretty, and I want you to get a new bottle of lube from my bag. I want you do do this quick and nice while I use the bathroom. Do you understand?”

A sound escaped from Kylos throat but it was too strained to understand what he was trying to say. Hux pushed his head back further and asked again. Same sound, and Kylo blinked slowly, which Hux accepted as a ‘yes’. Not like Kylo could speak now anyway.

 

Hux left him standing, looking back to see that he was still on his knees with his chin turned up, before he exited the room and went into the bathroom. He did his thing, all while hearing Kylo scramble outside, and even took some time to open himself up just a bit, a finger or two. He tried to be as quiet as possible, but the whole thing was quite easy; he still was a little bit loose from last night, as it hadn’t been all that long ago, and could push another finger in without much preamble.

When he was done, and he heard that Kylo had stopped moving around, he walked over and opened the door. He had put his pants back on but left the robe, and when he opened the door, the first thing he saw was that Kylo was back on the same spot that he left him on, chin up and everything.

He walked closer, turned to face him and saw that Kylo still had his hands tied. Either he’d put it back on after he’d done all he needed to, or he had done it with tied hands… Hux looked over the bed, and found it neatly but hastily made, but still. It was made, and he wanted to lay down on it and just…

One thing at a time.

“Do you want to continue servicing me?”

A shallow nod but clear in its intention, and Hux couldn’t help but to stroke his face just lightly, just enough to show a bit of affection. He had a moment of confusion, thinking that he’d need to retract or just act casual about it, like this was stil an business exchange, like this was stil him being an escort, but he shook the feeling away. They’d both said they wanted to continue seeing the other, so there was no need to fake it, right? Despite the start of it, this might even become something…

That was dangerous to think of, right now, with his dick half hard and Kylo on his knees in front of him. Planning the future was nothing more then how to get them both on the bed, and everything else was too far away to think about. At least now.

“Turn towards the bed, facing it, and stay here.”

Kylo gave him a look, and did what he said. So obedient, and it still confused Hux how much he liked it.

Out of Kylo’s sight, he dropped his pants, and walked over to the bed completely naked. He could practically feel Kylo’s eyes on him, which was just egging him on, and he crawled up on the bed, completely exposed to Kylo, who’d started to breathe heavily.

“Do you still want to service me, my pretty toy boy?”

“Yes.” The voice was breathy and deep, forced out, and sent shivers down Hux’s spine.

He arched his back. “Get behind me.”

In no time, Kylo was on his feet and pressing his bulge against Hux’s naked ass, and it took every ounce of him to not moan loudly at the feeling. He focused, suddenly aware of the bindings around Kylo’s hands, because he was only touching his fingers over Hux’s lower back, and he shifted so that he could reach them, but stopped before he undid the knot.

“I want to fuck you, but…” Kylo’s hips jerked forward at the sentence, and Hux interrupted himself with a needy moan, but collected himself. “But I need… fuck, fuck. I need you, fuck everything else, I need you’re cock inside me now.”

Hux forgot what he was going to say, pulled the band off Kylo’s wrists and was left open-mouthed when Kylo grabbed hold of his waist with his big hands, pressing and rubbing his big cock against Hux’s ass, grunting loudly. Just barely releasing his grip on Hux’s waist, Kylo managed to pull his clothes down and free his cock, press Hux’s lower back down to make his ass stand out even more, and teased the opening of his lubed up ass with his cock.

“So wet… for me, only for me babe. So wet and lubed up for me…”

Kylo pressed forward slowly, gently even, but Hux was so relaxed and lubed up that the tip of the cock easily slid in, and Hux bit down into the pillow at the stretch, deliciously just enough, as Kylo continued to press in, slowly, seemingly taking in everything Hux was doing. With every sound he paused, but then continued when he noticed it wasn’t in pain, until he managed to get most of his cock inside, grunting as the last bit ran dry.

“So needy for me, so ready, pretty little hole just open for me, don’t even need to open you up, you’re made for this, for taking my cock, so perfect…”

Hux tried to say something in response but got nothing out except moans, but it seemed Kylo understood anyway because he began to drag out, slow and torturous, and then fucking back in, a single hard thrust deep into Hux’s insides and the stretch was so good, the sounds and nonsense Kylo was talking was too good, and Hux bit down into the mattress hard as Kylo got the full length of him inside.

“Taking my cock so good, I’d pay whatever you wanted, buy you any toys you need, make you the happiest man ever, just to get this, to have your ass around my cock, look at you, you’re taking it so good, pretty little ass like yours taking my big cock so good…”

“Yes, more, more!”

The growl Kylo emitted was pure sex, and Hux swear he could feel it reverberating inside of him, in the way KYlo held onto his hips and pushed deep inside, fucking him hard and proper, growling deep every time he bottomed out and leaning in over Hux, shadowing the whole of him with his massive body and Hux wanted to touch himself but couldn’t. He needed his whole arms just to keep upright, not to get lost in the mattress and pillows and comforter around him, he could feel himself drool a wet spot under his face but couldn’t move away from it, couldn’t be bothered by it because his whole mind was lost in the stretch of Kylo’s cock and the way he sounded.

“Gonna fill you up my little redhead, gonna fill you with my seed and see it flow out of you, your ass filled with my thick seed, gaping as I pull out my cock, wanna cum all over your ass, so pretty on your knees for me…”

A single sober thought went through Hux’s mind: they’d forgotten the condoms. He’d completely forgotten that he was supposed to use protection and that this was by all means a one night stand so far, and that this was highly irresponsible.

Not much to panic about now though; the damage was already done and no way he was going to force Kylo to pull out just to put on a condom. He could feel how close he was, he knew he’d orgasm as soon as he got a hand on his cock, and he’d never been that into orgasm denial, so the thought flew off and he went right back to the present, feeling Kylo pound into him harder and more erratically with each thrust.

“Gonna cum so deep in you, fuck I’m almost there, fuck your pretty little ass, fuck the whole of you, god, fuck, soon, soon…!”

Kylo pushed in deep, pressing his balls against Hux’s ass, and he could feel himself fill out, how Kylo’s balls pulled up and the way his cock pulsated inside him, load after load just emptying into him and the way Kylo basically froze on top of him, completely bottomed out, and finally Hux could get a hand out from underneath him and give some attention to his own cock; a few quick pulls was all that was needed for himself to spill out all over his chest and stomach as well as the comforter underneath him. He wasn’t sure who made the most noise but either way it was too good to be quiet.

 

A few moments went by, and Hux stretched his legs out, forcing them both to fall down on the bed, Kylo’s cock sliding almost fully out, and Hux whined at the loss. It wasn’t fully soft, still hard and Kylo thrust up against him a single time before pulling out, letting his cum spill out over Hux’s thighs, and rolling off him, onto the bed and Hux relaxed onto his stomach, with Kylo on his back beside him.

“We forgot… the condom.”

Hux couldn’t even be bothered to turn towards him when talking, mumbling the whole sentence into the pillow, and he wasn’t sure Kylo even heard him.

Until he tensed up and got up on his elbows, turning towards Hux.

“Fuck, I didn’t… oh my god, I’m so sorry, I… I don’t know what I was thinking, I’m so sorry, I promise I was clean last time I checked, fuck I’m so sorry, I made a whole mess of you, I’ll get some towels, fuck…!”

But before Kylo managed to get out of bed, Hux managed to grab hold of him and get him to stay, turning towards him and looking him dead in the eyes.

“Don’t you fucking dare towel me off yet.”

Hux could feel the sticky lube and cum dry against his skin and over his ass, but he didn’t want to loose the feeling of being filled out yet, because it was such a good stretch, such a good feeling of being so debauched, like he’d been completely used for his own pleasure, and the feeling was something he wanted to linger in, just a little bit longer.

Kylo seemed to be a bit reluctant, but he laid down next to Hux, coming in close and laying an arm around his waist, his softening cock gently pressed against his thigh, and Hux wanted to stay in this moment just a little bit longer.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on tumblr:  
> [Main](https://insanitysqueen.tumblr.com)  
> [Writing](http://neverbeenacorpse.tumblr.com)  
> Send me kinky prompts or talk smut with me ;*


End file.
